HARRY POTTER: EXPELLED SPELLED
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Harry tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos. Prometen ser las dos semanas más duras de su vida como alumno de Hogwarts. Alerta contiene spanking nalgadas. si no es de su agrado simplemente no pierda su tiempo leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter, el héroe. Harry Potter, el salvador. Harry Potter, el que sobrevivió a quién no debe ser nombrado. Harry Potter el bueno para nada.**_Draco subido en un banco declamaba para su incondicional público. Con una sonrisa malévola dirigió su mirada al trío maravillas que justo hacían su entrada en el patio._

**Déjalo Harry es solo el creído de Malfoy. Hemos quedado con Hagrid y ya llegamos tarde**_. Hermione le dijo tirando de él de la manga. _

**Harry Potter, el cobarde que se esconde bajo las faldas de su amiguita sangre sucia. **_Fue Ron quien saltó esta vez. Harry era su amigo no era un cobarde e insinuar que se escondía bajo las faldas de Hermione era atacar a la reputación de su amiga. _

**¡Malfoy! baja de ahí y pelea como un hombre si tienes lo que hay que tener. **_Ron se remangó y se dirigió hacía Draco. En seguida 4 matones se pusieron en guardia para proteger a su leader. _**Eres tú el que siempre se esconde detrás de tus matones o debajo de la roñosa capa de Snape. **

**Vaya si saltó la fanta naranja ¿Cual de los chicos Weasleys eres tú? ¿Gruñón, tímido, perezoso, mocoso, mudito, feliz o dormilón? **_Draco se gustó así mismo con ese comentario y miró a las chicas que estaban ahí haciéndole corro para dedicarles una sonrisa. _

**Él que te va a partir esa cara de idiota tuya.** _Ron estaba muy pero que muy enojado._

_**¡Uy! ¡Uy! **_**Mira, como tiemblo, todos sabemos que no sois nada más que un atajo de farsantes. **

**Ron déjalo ya, no ves que solo quiere cabrearte. Venga vayámonos. Hagrid nos espera. **_De nuevo intentó Hermione. Pero tanto Harry como Ron estaban ahí parados apretando sus puños fuertemente esperando la ocasión para saltar al cuello a Draco._

**Otro bueno para nada ese Hagrid no debería de estar aquí. Es una prueba más de la lastimosa política de esta escuela. **

**Cállate Draco Malfoy o seré yo misma la que te cerrará esa bocaza de un golpe. **_Hermione dijo furiosa fulminándolo con la mirada. _**Y he dicho que nos vayamos. Hagrid debe de estar preocupándose ya. **_Dirigiéndose a Harry y a Ron._

**Claro, corred, como los cobardes que soy. **_Draco volvió a dirigir su mirada a las chicas que se encontraban allí. _**Quizás el loco de Hagrid os muestre el cachorro de un Lusedell jajaja Quizás hasta tu madre, Weasley, pueda amamantarlo, total es eso lo que hace, ¿no?** _Lo siguiente fue muy rápido un rayo sobre Draco directo y el chico en breves segundos estaba lleno de pústulas horribles que rezumaban pus._

Puede que Hermione fuera la más lista de los 3 y Ron fuera el más leal. Pero Harry era, sin duda, el más rápido y el más creativo cuando se trataba de hechizos. Harry sonrió triunfante y retomó su camino hasta la casa de Hagrid sin mirar atrás.

Los chicos pasaron una tarde de lo más amena con el guardián semi-gigante hablando de todo tipo de criaturas y leyendas. Pero Hermione dejó a los muchachos un poco antes porque quería ir a consultar unas cosas a la biblioteca antes que cerrara. Así que Hagrid aprovechó para ofrecerles unos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla y unos buenos pedazos de tarta de melaza silvestre. Hermione siempre reñía a Hagrid por su dieta que se basaba básicamente en dulces. Aquello iba a malograr su dentadura Hermione no podía evitar ser la hija de un par de dentistas al fin y al cabo. La tarta era deliciosa, la cerveza estaba,muy fresca y la compañía inmejorable. Hagrid adoraba que los chicos lo visitaran. Les tenía un especial apreció a aquellos tres imanes de problemas. Así que cada visita de los chicos era un motivo de júbilo para él. Hagrid sabía de la curiosidad de los 3 y siempre estaba dispuesto a entretenerlos con todo tipo de historias sobre criaturas fascinantes y leyendas sobre la zona. Aquella tarde acabó hablándoles de la migración decenal de los licántropos. Cada 10 años grupos de jóvenes los licántropos atravesaban el bosque prohibido como parte de un proceso de iniciación a la madurez o algo así. Y justo ese año se cumplía el décimo aniversario de la última migración.

Ron y Harry se despidieron de Hagrid y fueron hacia la escuela. Durante todo el camino de vuelta no hicieron otra cosa que hablar sobre hombres lobos y vampiros. Para Harry solo eran leyendas o cuentos de miedo de los que se cuentan al rededor de un fuego en una acampada. Pero Ron creía ciegamente en su existencia.

Al llegar al castillo se apresuraron a subir las escaleras que daban a la torre de los Gryffindors. Se les había hecho tarde y aun tenían una redacción para Adivinación que hacer. Pero se llevaron una sorpresa al entrar a la sala común y encontrar al profesor Snape de píe conversando con uno de los prefectos.

**Señor Weasley, señor Potter, que honor, al fin han decidido honrarnos con su presencia. Y nada más ni menos que 20 minutos antes de su toque de queda. Nos tienen abrumados** (aplaudiéndoles). _Snape les había dedicado uno de sus retorcidos comentarios, nada nuevo, nada por lo que preocuparse. Excepto que esa tarde habían atacado a uno de sus alumnos estrellas, Draco._

**¿Profesor? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quiero decir... en la sala de los Gryffindors?** Ron preguntó aunque tenía una ligera idea de porque estaba allí.

**Señor Weasley la razón por la cual estoy aquí es que esta tarde un alumno que pertenece a mi casa ha sido cruelmente atacado por un miembro de la suya. ¿Le suena de algo, señor Weasley**_? (Ron tragó saliva y bajó la mirada)_ **Señor Potter y usted que está tan callado ¿Qué tiene que decir sobre un acto tan atroz y vergonzoso co**_m_**o cubrir de pústulas a un co**_m_**pañero? **_Ahora era el turno de Harry de tragar y bajar la cabeza. _**No voy a perder el tiempo preguntándole si fue o no fue usted quien perpetró tal acto vandálico. Hay demasiados testigos que así lo confirman.** _Harry tragó de nuevo saliva. _

_**Señor, si **_**me lo permite se lo puedo explicar**_**, **_**Malfoy estaba**_Harry empezó a explicarse pero Snape lo cortó en seco._

**¿Si se lo permito? Claro, señor Potter, nada me gustaría más que me explique como un alumno de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de magia ha atacado a su propio compañero.**

**Malfoy no es mi compañero. **_Dijo en un susurro Harry casi inaudible. Casi. Excepto si eres Severus Snape. _

**10 puntos menos para Gryffindor **_dijo Snape cortante como el acero_. **Señor Potter le sugiero que controle esa lengua suya sino quiere que acabe a cachitos en una de mis pociones. **_Harry se tapó la boca con las manos y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. _**Está claro que necesita que alguien le recuerde no tan solo las normas de esta escuela sino un poco de modales. Y éste no creo que sea el lugar adecuado para tratar esa carencias **_Snape miró con desdén a todos los chicos que estaba allí sentados estudiando hablando o jugando_**. El director Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y yo mismo le esperamos en 12 minutos en la aula de pociones. Buenas noches. **_Y Severus salió de la sala rápidamente._

**Estoy muerto**. _Dijo Harry en cuanto Snape hubo abandonado la sala._

**¿Crees que te expulsarán? **_Ron dijo casi en pánico_**. Iré contigo, les diré que es lo que ha pasado realmente**_. Ron como siempre fiel a su amigo. _**No, Ron. No serviría de nada. Quizás Dumbledore quiera escucharme. **_Harry dijo no muy seguro de ello. __**No puedo volver a casa. Allí no me quieren**_ _Harry estaba totalmente desalentado. _**Más vale que vaya no creo que ayude que llegue tarde.**

_Harry se fue corriendo hasta la aula de pociones cuando estaba a punto de picar a la puerta oyó como los tres adultos discutían acaloradamente sobre él y se detuvo con la mano alzada frente la puerta._


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry se fue corriendo hasta la aula de pociones cuando estaba a punto de picar a la puerta oyó como los tres adultos discutían acaloradamente sobre él y se detuvo con la mano alzada frente la puerta._

_**¡Ha atacado a otro alumno!, ni deberíamos estar discutiendo, las normas de la escuela son muy claras al respecto. **__Por supuesto Snape estaba en contra de Harry, eso no lo pilló para nada de sorpresa. __**Es igual que su padre, un bravucón, abusón y perezoso en sus estudios. Y en serio Albus esta escuela ya ha cometido demasiados errores precisamente por hacer la vista gorda en estos casos**__. _Ahí estaba otra vez Snape y su odio visceral contra el padre de Harry. Des de que entrara a Hogwarts Snape había hostigado a Harry por una vieja rencilla con el padre del niño. Al principio Harry no entendía nada y sentía como una gran injusticia, pero con el tiempo simplemente se había resignado. ¡Snape siempre sería su enemigo! ¡_**Severus!, James no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, centrémonos, por favor**_. La profesora McGonagall le corrigió a Snape, como hacía cuando Severus Snape era su alumno en vez del profesor de pociones como era ahora. _**Es cierto que las normas de la escuela son muy claras al respecto. ¿Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que no podemos expulsar a Harry y dejarlo a merced de los seguidores de quien no debe ser nombrado? Tú mismo dijiste que Harry era su principal objetivo**_. Severus maldijo internamente a la bruja, aunque sabía que lo respetaba como profesor y como espía, algunas veces aun lo trataba como si fuera un alumno más al cual adoctrinar. _**¿Entonces que insinúas que debemos volver a hacer una excepción con el señor Potter? Disculpa mi torpeza, ¿Esta sería la quinta o la sexta vez que hacemos una excepción con él? ¿A ver si lo entiendo? No vamos a dejar de hacer excepciones hasta el día en que el mocoso haya logrado, eso que parece tan decidido a conseguir, matarse o hacer que lo maten**_. Snape estaba rojo como un tomate y había empezado a calentarse más y más. _**Parece que no os dais cuenta pero en estos 3 años el señor Potter ha ido metiéndose en situaciones más y más peligrosas. Actúa como si estuviera por encima del bien y del mal. Y sinceramente, comienzo a pensar que es así. Solo espero que la próxima aventurilla del trío maravillas no tengamos nada que lamentar**_. Severus tenía parte de razón en eso y tanto McGonagall como Dumbledore tuvieron que dársela. _**Entonces ¿Que sugieres Severus?, no lo podemos enviar a casa de sus tíos ni podemos echar la vista a un lado. Estamos atados de píes y manos. Tampoco aplaudo el comportamiento de Harry, no hay excusa válida para atacar a un compañero. Y en cualquier otro caso aplicaría la máxima sanción sin dudarlo.**_ Harry al oír a su admirado y querido Dumbledore hablar de esa forma de él se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No le importaba una mierda lo que dijese o pensase Severus de él, pero no soportaba defraudar a Dumbledore. _**Pues si no se le puede expulsar de la escuela, al menos, expulsarle de las clases durante una semana. Pero ya va siendo hora que el señor Potter empiece a responder de sus acciones.**_ Severus estaba decidido a hacer pagar al chico por el ataque a Draco fuera como fuese. _**Severus, eso estaría muy bien, si alguno de nosotros pudiera hacerse cargo del muchacho durante esa semana y asegurarse que el chico lo ve como un castigo y no como unas vacaciones. Pero me temo que...**_Severus veía que una vez más el insufrible mocoso se iba a librar y sin pensarlo mucho soltó un _**Yo mismo me encargaré del señor Potter, y si me lo permite, a partir de ahora yo mismo tomaré la tutela de nuestra celebridad mientras dure el curso académico**_. Dumbledore sonrió picaruelamente, sabía que aquellas habían sido las palabras más acertadas que jamás había pronunciado Severus Snape. Él mismo se lo hubiera sugerido sino fuera porque conocía demasiado bien el mal temperamento y la testarudez de la que hacía gala su discípulo. ¡_**NOOOOOOOO**_! Gritó lleno de horror Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta. La profesora McGonagall sacó su varita y esfumó la robusta puerta del aula de pociones dejando a un horrorizado Harry cara a cara que tan solo alcanzaba a negar con la cabeza como un demente. _**¡Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí, si se trata del mismísimo señor Potter! No tan solo ataca a sus compañeros sino que también tiene el descaró de espiar a sus profesores.**_ Snape dijo con una sonrisa malévola. _**¡Profesor Snape, Profesora McGonagall!, si nos disculpan me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con Harry. **_Intervino sabiamente el viejo mago, quería hablar con Harry, quería hacerle ver que lo que en principio parecía el peor y más cruel de los castigos podía acabar siendo una experiencia realmente enriquecedora. Pero sabía que Harry no lo vería así. Así que necesitaba que el chico estuviera receptivo y con Severus cerca eso no lo iba a lograr. Cuando Minerva y Severus salían del aula agarró por el brazo a Severus y le susurró algo al oído para que solo él pudiera oírlo. A Harry le hubiera encantado saber que era lo que el director le había dicho al profesor Snape que había hecho al grasiento murciélago agachar la cabeza. Como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento Dumbledore esperó a que estuvieran solos y le miró dulcemente, como un abuelito que le gustaba a Harry pensar en Dumbledore _**Luego hablaré con el profesor Snape para ultimar las condiciones de la tutela. Harry, por favor toma asiento **_(indicándole uno de los pupitres de la primera fila, una vez sentado, Dumbledore se sentó a su lado) _**Yo no quería espiar, cuando llegué estaban discutiendo en voz muy alta y**_...Harry empezó a disculparse sin apenas respirar. **Harry, muchacho, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte. **Dumbledore le volvió a sonreír para calmarlo. _**Cuando llegasteis, el primer año, se os explicó y se os entregó las normas de la escuela. Me consta que hasta hubo algún examen sobre ellas. Y que todos los estudiantes juraron respetarlas, obedecerlas y hacerlas cumplir. ¿No es así? **_Harry se sentía muy miserable y las palabras se le quedaban atascadas en la garganta. Pero consiguió asentir tímidamente con la cabeza. _**Entonces ya debes saber cuál es el castigo por atacar a un compañero, profesor o empleado de la escuela**_. Harry volvió a asentir. ¿_**Comprendes que debería de expulsarte por haber atacado a tu compañero Draco Malfoy? **_una vez más asintió. _**Como ya sabes, tu caso es un caso especial, los seguidores de Voldemort han puesto precio a tu cabeza. Por lo que no podemos simplemente expulsarte y mandarte a casa de tus tíos **_Harry abrió muchos los ojos, horrorizado. _**Así que el profesor Snape ha tenido la sabia idea**_ a Harry se le ocurrían un montón de adjetivos para esa idea más adecuados que el de sabia _**de una expulsión temporal de las clases. Durante dos semanas no se te permitirá el acceso a ninguna de las clases y ni a la sala común, ni dormitorios, ni comedor. **_

_**¡Dos semanas, Snape dijo una! **_(Harry ya no puso más e intervino, no salía de su asombro, aquello era como una pesadilla)

_**El profesor Snape, corrigiéndole, sugirió una, pero no es a él a quien le corresponde imponer la sanción, sino a mi. Y sinceramente Harry, atacar un compañero es una falta muy grave y deshonrosa. No creo que con una semana te dieras cuenta de lo grave que ha sido tu comportamiento de hoy. Harry bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Cómo has oído, el profesor Snape pasará a ser tu tutor a largo del curso académico, en verano regresarás con tus parientes...Harry iba a protestar pero Dumbledore levantó la mano para indicarle que le dejara terminar. Será tu tutor, lo que significa que tendrá control sobre tus estudios y tiempo de ocio. Deberás responder ante él cuando tus notas bajen o tus profesores se quejen. Y él deberá asegurarte que tu salud es buena, tus necesidades están cubiertas, tu seguridad y que estás bien en todo momento. También será el responsable de la disciplina. Por lo que durante estas dos semanas será él el que se encargue que cumplas con tu castigo**_. Harry estaba esperando que Dumbledore hiciera una pausa para protestar. _**Harry, siento decirte que con el comportamiento de hoy más decepcionado mucho. Pero, mi muchacho, confió que en futuras ocasiones sea ese gran corazón que tienes el que dicte tus actos y no ese carácter indomable que a veces pareces tener. Es muy tarde, te sugiero que regreses a los dormitorios, informes a tus amigos que las próximas 2 semanas estarás expulsado de clase y te acuestes, mañana promete ser un día muy largo**_. Dumbledore acarició al muchacho y se desvaneció, sin dejarle la oportunidad de abrir la boca.


	3. Chapter 3

- _**Debiste pararme cuando empecé a calentarme. Ese maldito mocoso logra sacarme siempre de mis casillas **_Severus estaba en las mazmorras, en una cámara que había dispuesto que hiciera la función de dormitorio mientras duraba el curso. Estaba sentado delante de su escritorio corrigiendo unos ejercicios de primer cuso. Al oír al director aparecer ni siquiera hizo el ademán de girarse para mirarlo, simplemente empezó a hablar lleno de furia. Dumbledore se sentó en la butaca de lectura y se sirvió un té. **Debes de estar disfrutando de lo lindo. Al fin lograste salirte con la tuya, viejo loco**. Lo de viejo loco lo masculló entre dientes, lo dijo más para si mismo que para los oídos de Dumbledore. Pero Dumbledore sería viejo pero aun tenía un magnífico oído. Así que clavó su mirada en la nuca de Snape. Snape pudo notar la intensidad de esa mirada y se medio giró para mirar a la cara al viejo director. _**Lo siento**_, dijo secamente, ¡P_**ero debiste pararme! No quiero nada con ese grrrrr ese grrrrr **_Severus tenía en la punta de la lengua un montón de adjetivos descalificativos para describir a Potter pero sabía que Albus no los apreciaría _**¿Ese muchacho?**_ probó Dumbledore al ver que Severus estaba atascado. Severus rodó los ojos como haría uno de sus insufribles alumnos y volvió a la tarea. _**Severus, mi melodramático muchacho, ha sido una decisión puramente tuya. Hace años que vengo pidiéndote que tomes un papel más relevante en la vida de Harry, pero tú siempre te has negado. Y yo siempre lo he respetado. Pero esta noche has sido tú mismo que has comprendido que Harry te necesita. No puedes mirar al chico y centrarte en solo en cuanto te recuerda a James y negar lo evidente, Harry tiene el corazón de su madre. Por desgracia, el poco sentido de preservación de James **_(dijo riendo) _**¡Sigues encontrándolo gracioso, a día de hoy sigues encontrándolo gracioso!**_ Severus siempre pensó que James utilizaba su gran carisma para hacer que los profesores le perdonasen todas sus gamberradas. Era una espinita que seguía clavada en el corazón del profesor de pociones. _**Disculpa. No es eso. Es que eres capaz de aguantar la más cruel y despiadada de las torturas sin emitir el menor quejido pero un chico de 14 años te altera como un basilisco**_. Dumbledore le sirvió una taza de té a Severus que había dejado los ensayos y se había sentado en la cama frente a frente a Dumbledore. _**No menciones los basiliscos. Si cuando lo del troll hubierais hecho lo que te sugerí, estoy seguro que Potter no se hubiera metido en más situaciones peligrosas, como la del basilisco, que digo peligrosas, ¡Mortales! Su madre con 14 años aun le gustaba mecerse en los columpios**_. Dando un largo trago al té y poniendo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Pero cuánto azúcar le tenía que echar el viejo mago para que considerara que estaba lo suficientemente dulce? _**Puede que tengas algo de razón. Pero teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes, me pareció que era una medida desproporcionada**_. Dumbledore le echó un par de cucharadas más de azúcar a su taza _**¿Sus antecedentes? ¡Sus antecedentes! Mi padre era un bastardo borracho que me molía a palos y no pareciste muy afectado cuando me pusiste sobre tus rodillas porque puse aquella poción en la pasta de dientes de James. Y tenía la misma edad que Potter cuando lo del basilisco. **_Severus le recriminó a su mentor_**. Eran otros tiempos y Harry desobedeció para salvar a sus amigos. Tú lo hiciste por venganza. **_(El 90% de ocasiones que Severus acababa siendo amonestado era por su estúpida enemistad con James y sus amigos)_**¡Por justicia**_! Le corrigió indignado. Severus sentía que él podía ser objeto de todas las burlas y bromas pesadas de James, que no pasaba nada, pero cuando él se decidía devolvérselas siempre acababa o castigado o con el trasero muy adolorido. _**Severus, muchacho, no empecemos de nuevo**_ dijo Dumbledore en tono de amenaza/advertencia que haría mearse encima al mismísimo Merlín. James nunca respondió ante Dumbledore o McGonagall por sus gamberradas. No, no eran ellos, era el padre de James, el que aparecía en la sala común de los Gryffindor con cara de pocos amigos y la vara de avellano debajo el brazo. Entonces agarraba a James de la oreja y lo arrastraba hasta el dormitorio y le daba una buena zurra. Pero eso Severus, no lo sabía. Tras un silencio un poco incómodo Dumbledore decidió proseguir con la charla. _**¿Y ya sabes que vas a hacer estas dos semanas con Harry?**_ Dumbledore dejó caer casualmente _**¿2 semanas?**_ Con los ojos como platos. De haber estado bebiendo té lo hubiera escupido. _**¿No te quejabas hace unos segundos que soy muy blando? **_(fingiendo inocencia) _**Grrrrr**_ tras un pequeño gruñidito de desesperación Severus decidió contestarle. _**Tengo una ligera idea (**_y la sonrisa de Severus fue escalofriante).


	4. Chapter 4

Harry no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, el temido murciélago grasiento iba a ser su tutor a partir de ahora. Prefería mil veces enfrentarse a Voldemort y a sus secuaces que soportar un minuto más de lo estrictamente necesario al capullo de Snape. Ron y Hermione habían respirado aliviados al saber que Harry no sería expulsado de Hogwarts pero Ron había flipado en colores cuando le explicó lo de su nuevo tutor y lo de las 2 semanas de "expulsión de las clases". Por supuesto Hermione, se ofreció en tomar apuntes de las clases para que no fuera tan brusca su vuelta. Si, en eso estaba pensando Harry, en cuanto tardaría en ponerse al día con sus clases. A veces, estrangularía a Hermione. Harry intentaba mantener la sangre fría. Intentaba pensar en positivo. Al menos no lo habían expulsado de la escuela. Si lo expulsaran tendría que volver con sus tío, y sabía muy bien, que aquello si que era sin duda el peor de los panoramas que Harry podía imaginar. Incluso, se había planteado en entregarse el mismo a Voldemort antes que soportar a los Dursley cada día hasta que cumpliera los 18.

Las horas fueron pasando una tras otra, la última vez que miró el reloj era las 4:48. ¿Y qué iba a hacer él durante esas dos semanas? Sino podía asistir a las clases, ni al salón común, ni dormitorios, ni comedor. ¡Espera! Ni dormitorios ni comedor. Es imposible que lo castigaran sin comer ni dormir ¿Verdad? Claro que Snape seguro que podría. Pero Dumbledore, no se lo permitiría ¿Verdad? Claro que no, estúpido. Se dijo a si mismo. Harry volvió a mirar el reloj tan solo habían pasado unos minutos. Si no iba a poder ir a los dormitorios más vale que empezara a recoger sus cosas, para estar preparado para ir a donde fuese que iba a dormir y a estar las siguientes dos semanas. De repente un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Y si tuviera que pasar esas dos semanas en las mazmorras con Snape. ¡Imposible! Él tiene que dar clases. Quizás Hagrid, al fin y al cabo, él estaba fuera de la escuela. Eso sería sensacional, dos semanas con Hagrid. De repente el corazón de Harry se aligeró dos toneladas, ya estaba pensando en todas las cosas que Hagrid y él podrían hacer y de cuantas criaturas magníficas podrían hablar. Y quizás, incluso, podrían ver esos licántropos que le había hablado esa misma tarde. Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado en los dormitorios y que estaba a escaso metros de pie observándolo. Esa imponente figura esperaba que el muchacho dejara al fin de moverse de un lado a otro y se percatara de él. Pero después de un largo rato de verlo deambular arriba y abajo y de poner todo tipo de caras, mientras mascullaba cosas sin sentido decidió hacer notoria su presencia con un leve carraspeo.

- _**ejem ejem**_ Harry dio un bote hasta la mesita de noche en busca de su varita _**señor Potter me alegra saber que sus reflejos siguen intactos**_ Grrrrr Snape y sus venenosos comentarios_**, deje esa varita y acabe de empacar, le espero fuera en 10 minutos**_.Y como acostumbraba de un giró seco y rápido se dio la vuelta y abandonó el dormitorio de los Gryffindors, dejando a Harry aun sin reaccionar.

_**- Profesor**_ (dijo Harry con el hilito de voz que su valor le había dejado) _**¡Son las seis! ¿A dónde vamos?**_

_**- Muchas gracias señor Potter, yo también tengo un buen reloj**_ (enseñándole el reloj de bolsillo), _**vamos a lo que será su hogar por las próximas dos semanas.**_

_**- ¿Señor?**_ (Harry tenía que reconocerlo, estaba un poco asustado)

_**- Si, Potter, el director Dumbledore está al corriente de su nueva ubicación. No obstante, aprovecho para recordarle que como las siguientes dos semanas está usted expulsado **_(alargando innecesariamente lo de expulsado) _**el director ya no tiene potestad en sus infantiles demandas. **_

_**- ¿Qué? **_(Harry permanecía quieto mirando incrédulo a Snape)

_**- Está usted expulsado, creía que eso le había quedado claro, error mío por presumir que el famoso señor Potter era capaz de entender el significado de la palabra expulsión y sus consecuencias**_. (Severus dijo con un tono muy retorcido de sarcasmo) _**No podemos simplemente expulsarlo y mandarlo a casa, como ya debería saber, tiene demasiados y muy poderoso enemigos. Así que aunque no lo mandemos fuera de Hogwarts, el resto su expulsión está en plena vigencia**_.

_**- Profesor ¿Dónde vamos?**_ (Harry volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco más molesto)

_**- A las mazmorras. Allí pasará las próximas dos semanas**_ (de repente Harry se puso blanco como el papel de arroz, ya se veía encadenado y torturado o como conejillo de indias de las pociones de aquel ser repulsivo que le había agarrado de la mano y lo llevaba casi arrastras. Espera, un segundo Harry. ¿Agarrado de la mano? Snape te está agarrando de la mano como si fueras un maldito mocoso de 3 años. Harry lo más disimuladamente que supo hizo el ademán de soltarse del agarre. Era imposible que nadie les viera, todos dormían. Pero aquello era entre denigrante, aterrador y vergonzoso y ninguna de esas sensaciones por separado eran del agrado de Harry) _**Señor Potter, deje de luchar conmigo, le voy a llevar de la mano, su actitud y sus actos han hecho que no sea de mi confianza. **_(Harry gruñó_**) Más vale que se vaya acostumbrando, a partir de ahora y hasta que acabe su expulsión será siempre llevado de la mano de un adulto responsable.**_

_**- ¡Qué!**_ (gritó furiosos Harry parándose en seco y obligando a Snape a pararse también)

_**- Señor Potter, no tengo problemas de audición, así que ya está bajando ese tono**_ (Snape retomó el paso esta vez más rápido). _**¿No querrá empezar con mal píe estas largas dos semanas, verdad?**_ (Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, Harry se meo de miedo, no literalmente, pero se le tiene que reconocer a Snape, que estuvo muy cerca).

Tras bajar y girar y volver abajar y girar unas cuantas veces más, finalmente dieron con las mazmorras, donde estaban situadas: el aula de pociones, los laboratorios, una pequeña biblioteca, el despacho de Snape y finalmente el alojamiento privado del vampiro nauseabundo de Snape. Tras pasar el aula, uno de los laboratorios y la biblioteca, Severus se detuvo ante una puerta. Harry llevaba 3 años bajando casi a diario y no se había percatado de esa puerta. Y él era un chico muy observador y curioso. Por llamarlo de alguna forma. Severus dijo en voz alta "LICENTIOSUS" y la puerta se abrió. Aquello era una especie de habitación. Una cama, una mesita de noche, una cajonera, un escritorio, una silla y para horror de Harry en una esquina había un pequeño inodoro junto a una palangana de loza blanca, una toalla blanca, un pequeño espejo y una jarra con agua. Nada más. Las paredes y el suelo eran los mismos del resto de mazmorras. No había ventanas, no había alfombras, cuadros, cortinas, estantes, no había nada más. Sus miedos más profundos se iban a hacer realidad. Snape lo iba a torturar y acabaría siendo un ingrediente más de sus pestilentes pócimas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**- Ya le aviso señor Potter, he puesto un hechizo para que solo pueda salir de esta habitación con mi previo permiso.**_ (Harry dio un paso adelante y dejó su maleta en los píes de la cama) _**Desayunara aquí, conmigo. Comerá aquí, con el señor Filch, y merendará y cenará aquí conmigo también. Durante el día y mientras duren mis clases estará aquí haciendo la tarea que yo mismo le habré asignado. Ayudará a los elfos de la cocina a preparar todas las comidas. Por la tarde, cuando las clases se hayan acabado, podrá estirar las piernas y dar un civilizado paseo en mi compañía o si yo no puedo en compañía del señor Filch. **_

_**Y los fines de semana se encargarán de asegurarse que todos los aparejos y utensilios de las clases de pociones y herbologia están en las óptimas condiciones. Me ayudará con el inventario del laboratorio, podrá dar dos paseos de media hora, uno por la mañana y otro por la tarde, pero como ya le he dicho en mi compañía. Y finalmente escribirá durante no menos de dos horas "Es un acto vergonzoso, reprochable y totalmente deshonroso atacar a un compañero". **_

_**- Él no es mi compañero**_ (dijo entre dientes Harry apretando bien los puños para no darle un puñetazo en esa narizota de idota de Snape).

_**- Señor Potter, puede que usted y el señor Malfoy, no sean amigos del alma**_ (Harry soltó un Ja lleno de veneno, más propio de Snape que de él), _**pero sin duda, mientras dure su formación en este colegio, son compañeros. Y escúcheme bien, si vuelve a atacar, con o sin magia, a Draco Malfoy o a cualquier otro compañero, me encargaré en persona que lo lamente mucho mucho mucho**_ (estas últimas palabras las dijo muy lentamente y vocalizando muy bien para que se quedarán bien gravadas en la mente del joven). _**Recuerde que ahora soy su tutor y mis potestades sobre usted han sido ampliadas**_. _**Por cierto, más vale que vaya familiarizando con estas 4 reglas, porque si no las cumple no le va a gustar nada las consecuencias**_.: _**Uno:**_ (levantando un dedo) _** :Obediencia, Dos:**_ (levantando dos dedos) _**Respeto. Tres:**_ (levantando tres dedos) _**Honradez. Y Cuatro:**_ (levantando el cuarto dedo) _**Sensatez**_. _**¿Cree que el magnifico señor Harry Potter será capaz de retener estas 4 normas?**_

_**- si, señor**_ (escupiendo la respuesta).

- _**Ya veremos. Coloque sus cosas en la cajonera. En breve aparecerá en la puerta un pergamino con las tareas que deberá hacer hoy. Y dentro de una hora, desayunaremos. Si me disculpa, tengo cientos de cosas más importantes que sermonear a bribonzuelos de buena mañana. **_

_**- Señor. Sé que no debí atacar a Malfoy, pero él no debió decir esas cosas de la madre de Ron o de Hermione. Eso también es vergonzoso, reprochable y totalmente deshonroso por parte de un compañero.**_

_**- Sin duda, pero aunque medio mundo opine lo contrario, señor Potter, no puede hacer lo que le plazca y erigirse como el justiciero del mundo. En esta escuela hay unas normas y un profesorado que se asegura que se cumplan. Debió acudir a un profesor o a un prefecto en vez de atacar al señor Malfoy.**_

_**- No soy ningún acusica **_(dijo mirándolo con puro odio).

_**- No, señor Potter, lo que es usted es un necio de proporciones colosales. Parece ser que aun no se ha dado cuenta de no ser porque medio mundo lo quiere ver muerto ahora mismo estaría usted expulsado. ¡Sin estudios, sin futuro, vaya, un bueno para nada!**_ (Snape se fue calentando y subiendo el tono de voz_**) ¿Es eso lo que quiere señor Potter? ¿Cree que su madre estaría muy orgullosa de usted ahora mismo? Permítame que le conteste yo mismo. No, no lo estaría.**_

_**- Hijo de puta, no vuelvas a hablar de mi madre **_(Harry se lanzó hacía Snape, pero el profesor no tuvo ningún problema para detenerlo, girarlo sobre si mismo y darle 6 nalgadas bien fuertes en el trasero del muchacho)

- PLASS PLASS _**Le he dicho**_ PLASS _**que no toleraré**_ PLASS _**más faltas de respeto**_ PLASSPLASS_**. **_

- _**AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AA AA AA AA AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_ (Harry aulló como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras. Snape se quedó un poco parado, no le había pegado tan fuerte).

_**- ¡Potter! ¡Ya está bien! A menos que quiera recibir algo más que una advertencia le recomiendo que empiece a comportarse como un chico de catorce años **_(Harry estaba híper-ventilando, a Snape no le quedó más remedio que conjurar un vaso de agua con un poco de tranquilizante) _**Beba **_(dijo Snape molesto) _**Solo usted, Potter, podría hacer tremenda pataleta por 6 palmaditas y ni inmutarse por enfrenarse a Trolls, basiliscos, dementores y mortifagos. Bébaselo todo**_ (inclinándolo más el vado para que se acabase el agua con el tranquilizante) _**Grrrrr **_(gruñó Snape pero de reojo se aseguraba que el chico se lo estaba bebiendo todo) _**Es usted un mocoso insufrible. **_

- _**Sabe raro **_(dijo Harry quejándose, poniendo pucheritos, como un niño de 3 años. Severus puso los ojos en blanco)

_**- Dentro de una hora desayunaremos**_ (haciendo desaparecer el vaso y saliendo de la habitación)

Harry se tumbó en la cama y empezó a llorar se sentía muy miserable. Dos semanas con aquel bastardo rencoroso y lleno de amargura y odio. Le odiaba. Le culpaba de todas las bromas que su padre le había gastado en su infancia. Él no tenía culpa de nada de eso. Una vez más, Harry tenía que enfrentarse a los prejuicios. O le veían como a un héroe y lo trataban como una celebridad o lo desdeñaban por que creían que era un farsante. Fuera como fuese nadie veía al verdadero Harry. O era Potter el farsante o Potter el niño que sobrevivió. Y Snape no era diferente, él solo veía al hijo de James. Desde el primer día que pisó Hogwarts, Snape se aseguró hacerle su estadía en la escuela lo más miserable posible. Y ahora, tenía toda la potestad que el ministro podía darle, para hacerlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry ya se había calmado, la poción que Snape le había dado, tuvo mucho que ver, pero eso no lo sabía. Se puso de píe y colocó sus cosas en la cajonera. Cuando aun estaba colocando sus cosas, apareció un pergamino encolado en la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

Tareas para el señor Harry James Potter para el día 19 de septiembre de 1994.

7:00 desayuno

7:30 aseo.

7:35 Resumen de los capitulo del 3 al 5 de historia de la magia. Y ejercicios de autoevaluación del libro.

11:00 pausa para sándwich, fruta y vaso de leche.

11:15 Resumen de los capitulo de de Encantamientos. Y ejercicios de autoevaluación del libro

13:00 ayuda a los elfos en la cocina

14:30 comida con el señor Filch.

15:00 Resumen del capítulo 4 del Astronomía y ejercicio de autoevaluación

17:00 merienda una pieza de fruta, un sándwich y un vaso de leche/te/zumo.

17:15: paseo

17:45 Redacción, de mínimo 3000 palabras, sobre los principios activos de las pócimas erróneamente denominadas "limpias".

20:00: cena

20:40 Evaluación sobre las tareas del día

21:30 luces fuera y dormir.

Harry leyó atentamente el pergamino, bueno podía despedirse de sus dos semanas de descanso. Hubiera preferido que Snape lo hubiera puesto a fregar calderos. Aquello era un horror, estaba seguro que se le iba a caer los ojos.

A las siete menos cinco Severus entró y tras examinar que Harry había colocado sus cosas y se había vestido, hizo a parecer una pequeña mesa y dos sillas a cada extremo. Al instante apareció un elfo con el desayuno, y el periódico de la mañana.

_**- Señor Potter, no aceptó malos modales en la mesa, así que empiece a comer y sin hacer ninguna mueca o pataleta, a poder ser. **_

_**- Si, señor**_ (Y dio una cucharada a las gachas de avena. ¿Gachas de avena? ¿En serio? ¿Pero que se creía que tenía 3 años?).

- **El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Así que después de las gachas quiero que se sirva un poco de huevos revueltos y salchichas. Y no olvide la leche y la fruta.**

_**- No señor**_ (concentrándose en las gachas para no tener que mirarlo).

_**- Mañana le pediré a Madame Pomfrey, que le haga un chequeó más completo, está claro que está por debajo de su peso. ¿A caso el señor Potter sufre de uno de esos trastornos alimentarios que las chicas de ahora les ha dado tontamente por tener?**_ (dijo Severus viendo que el chico estaba absorto con el desayuno, en un intento pésimo de ignorarlo)

_**- No, señor. No me he saltado ni una comida desde que empezó el curso, si es eso lo que pregunta. **_

_**- Le he visto, no tengo problemas de visión, señor Potter. Una cosa es que baje a comer con sus compañeros y otra bien distinta que coma como es debidamente.**_

_**- Como lo mismo que comen todos los alumnos, señor. Aunque le parezca increíble mi fama aun no ha llegado a los oídos de los elfos que trabajan en cocina, señor**_ (dijo con toneladas de sarcasmo).

_**- Es usted muy elocuente por las mañanas, es una pena que no demuestre esa elocuencia en sus estudios.**_ (Harry abrió la boca para contestarle pero Snape enseguida lo interrumpió) _**Igualmente mañana Madame Pomfrey le hará un chequeó completo.**_

_**- Hace 3 semanas cuando empezó el curso ya me hizo uno **_(bastante irritado).

_**- Y mañana le hará otro. Como ya comprobará, no me tomo mi papel de tutor a la ligera. **_

_**- ¿Está insinuando que Madame Pomfrey no hizo bien su trabajo hace 3 semanas, profesor?**_ (Harry dejó de comer y con una sonrisita burlona le contestó a Snape)

_**- El chequeo que pasó hace tres semanas, señor Potter, **_(Severus estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no levantarse y darle un pescozón al insolente niñato) _**es rutinario, yo estoy hablando de uno más completo. No retuerza mis palabras, Potter**_ (Severus hizo una pausa y fulminó con la mirada a Harry) _**o le retorceré yo su propia lengua.**_

- _**Murciélago amargado**_ (dijo entre dientes Harry y de repente de su boca empezaron a salir burbujas de jabón. Harry abrió mucho los ojos creía que se asfixiaba. Harry ni vio alzar la varita).

_**- Señor Potter, mejor respire por la nariz. La boca la va a tener muy ocupada con el jabón en, los próximos 3 minutos. **_(Transcurridos los 3 minutos, efectivamente de la boca de Harry dejaron de salir burbujas el jabón. Tras la demostración del profesor Snape de su poca tolerancia a los insultos) _**Ya le dije que no le toleraría ninguna falta, ya sea de respeto, de honradez, de sensatez o de obediencia. La próxima vez no seré tan indulgente.**_

_**- ¿Indulgente? **_(Harry dijo horrorizado)

_**- Acabe su desayuno, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo por culpa de sus fantochadas. **_

El primer día de "expulsión" de Harry, tal y como le había pronosticado Dumbledore fue largo muy largo. Cuando creía que el día no podía ir a peor con tantas lecturas y ejercicios de autoevaluación. Snape le agarró de la mano y lo llevó a pasear por el lago, durante 20 largos minutos, tuvo que caminar por la orilla del lago de la manita del profesor más odioso de todo Hogwarts. Para más horror, aquel paseo fue en la hora donde más concurrencia había por los jardines de la escuela. Harry estaba más rojo que el pelo de todos los Weasleys juntos. Y por supuesto por la noche cuando Snape le hizo una prueba sobre lo que había estudiado en el día, había ido a putearlo, con las preguntas más capciosas y rebuscadas posibles. Solo decir que cuando a las nueve y media Severus apagó las luces, Harry ni rechistó y se quedó rápidamente dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

Tareas para el señor Harry James Potter para el día 20 de septiembre de 1994.

7:00 desayuno

7:30 aseo.

7:35 Chequeo completo con Madame Pomfrey

12:15 desayuno

12:35 ayuda a los elfos en la cocina

14:30 comida con el señor Filch.

15:00 Resumen del capítulo de libro de Transformaciones y ejercicio de autoevaluación

17:00 merienda una pieza de fruta, un sándwich y un vaso de leche/te/zumo.

17:15: paseo

17:45 Resumen los capítulo de libro de Encantamientos y ejercicio de autoevaluación

20:00: cena

20:40 Evaluación sobre las tareas del día y resultados del chequeo

21:30 luces fuera y dormir.

El pergamino apareció a las 6:30 en la puerta de la cámara de Harry. Tras ponerse las gafas se levantó y si la aparición del pergamino no lo había despertado del todo el contacto de su desnudo píe con el suelo sin duda lo hizo. Harry buscó sus pantuflas debajo la cama y se las calzó enseguida. ¿Pero cuántas horas pensaba aquel amargado tenerlo en la enfermería? Bueno mientras estuviera en la enfermería no tendría que hacer deberes. Míralo como un descanso, Harry, se dijo a si mismo. Y se fue a asear como pudo en el fregadero tercermundista que tenía en aquella celda del horror. A las siete en punto Snape apareció y automáticamente apareció la misma mesa que el día de antes preparada para el desayuno. Y tras un "Buenos días" apareció un elfo que sin decir nada sirvió el desayuno a Snape pero nada a Harry.

_**- Ayer me hizo un discurso sobre la importancia del desayuno y hoy no tengo ni un triste vaso de agua. Profesor, si va a torturarme sin comida, se va a llevar una decepción**_ (dijo Harry mirándolo de reojo).

_**- Para el chequeo debe de estar en ayunas, señor Potter.**_ (Dijo respirando hondo, como podía ser ese mocoso tan recalcitrante de buena mañana) _**Si quisiera torturarle se más de 1000 formas distintas de hacerlo y mucho más originales que matándolo de hambre.**_

_**- Entonces podía haber dormido hasta **_(miró el pergamino) _**las 7:30.**_

_**- Podría, si no estuviese castigado. Como no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Mientras yo **_(remarcando el yo) _**desayuno usted puede levantarse y leerme las normas de la escuela. (**_Haciendo aparecer el mismo librito que se les da a los preceptos).

_**- Vaya profesor, después de tantos años y aun no se las sabe jaja **_(dijo rié solo movió su varita y musito un par de palabras, pero con las risotadas Harry no pudo oír que palabras)**Auuuuuuuuuuuuu** (De repente una vieja regla de madera apareció y dio 12 duras estocadas al pobre trasero de Harry)

_**- Señor Potter, puede dar gracias a que tiene que estar en ayunas, sino también iba encontrarse sacando jabón por la boca por 3 minutos. No tolero ninguna falta de respeto, desobediencia, majaderías o mentiras ¿Quién es el que tiene mala memoria, señor Potter? **_(Harry se sobó el culo, nadie debería recibir 12 reglazos tan temprano, esa es la forma más cruel de despertarse. Antes que pudiera quejarse. Severus le alargó de nuevo el libreto de los preceptos con las normas de la escuela).

Harry estuvo de pie leyendo una tras otra las reglas de la escuela. Cuando Severus acabó su desayunó lo llevó, de la manita, hasta la enfermería. Por el camino se cruzó con los alumnos que iban a l comedor a desayunar. Harry intentó acelerar el paso para pasar rápido por la vergüenza de ir de la mano de un profesor. Pero Snape viendo que el chico se aceleraba, cambió el agarrarle de la mano por el de la oreja. Y dando saltitos Harry llegó a la enfermería, donde Snape lo dejó de malos modos tras recordadle que cualquier queja de Madame Pomfrey sobre él sería tratada debidamente por la noche por el mismo.

La mañana en la enfermería fue un autentica pesadilla para Harry, solo decir que cuando solo llevaba 30 minutos ya estaba deseando ir a ayudar a los elfos en las cocinas y almorzar con Filch.

_**- No lo entiendo señor Potter.**_ (Sosteniendo los ejercicios de autoevaluación).

_**- ¿Qué es lo que no entiende profesor?**_

- _**Está claro que no tiene ningún problema de aprendizaje**_ (sujetándose el puente de la nariz como si tuviera una horrible migraña)

_**- No**_ (dijo rodando los ojos. Severus arqueó la ceja y acercó su mano a su vara) _**profesor **_(añadió sabiamente Harry).

_**- ¿Entonces me puede decir porque sus calificaciones hacen pensar otra cosa?**_

_**- ¡No son tan malas!**_ _(un poco dolido)_

_**- Tan solo una O. su mayoría de notas son A incluso tiene una P.**_

_**- Estudiar Historia de la magia es inútil y el profesor es un latazo **_(Snape golpeó en su escritorio tras oír a Harry).

_**- La asignatura Historia de la magia y el profesor Binns es el mismo para todos y hasta su compañero Ron obtuvo una A.**_

_**- Eso es porque viene de una familia de magos y está acostumbrado a oír todas esa sarta de **_(Severus lo interrumpió)

_**- Su amiga la señorita Granger, que es hija de muggles, sacó una E.**_

_**- Hermione saca E en todo, ¡Venga ya! no puede compararme con ella**_

_**- Baje este tono de voz señor Potter, yo no soy uno de sus colegas, soy su profesor, su tutor y un adulto **_(Harry apretó fuerte los labios de pura rabia e impotencia)_**. Como ha quedado claro que no tiene ningún problema de aprendizaje, solo queda una explicación para sus lamentables calificaciones. Enhorabuena señor Potter usted no es un idota, solo es usted un vago.**_

_**- Por si no se ha dado cuenta, señor, **_(agregó solo para parecer respetuoso_**) des de que entrara en Hogwarts me han atacado Trolls, profesores, basiliscos, dementores,…**_

_**- Me he dado cuenta, me he dado muy buena cuenta, señor Potter**_ (Snape se mordía la lengua, como podía insinuar que no se había dado cuenta, si casi muere de un infarto en cada una de esas ocasiones) _**y la mayoría de esas aventuritas hubieran podido ser evitadas si hubiera hecho caso a las normas de esta escuela u hubiese acudido des de un buen momento a un profesor en vez de jugar al héroe como le gusta hacer ¿Me equivoco señor Potter?**_

_**- ¡Yo no juego al héroe! ¡Voldemort va a por mí!, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Intenta matarme!, ¡Y es usted el imbécil si no lo ve!**_ (Harry estaba rojo de rabia) _**No juego a una mierda, me encantaría sentarme cómodamente en una de esas butacas**_ (señalando la butaca donde estaba sentado Snape) _**y leer mi periódico y hacer ácidos comentarios sobre las miserias de los demás. PERO NO PUEDO PORQUE VOLDEMORT Y SUS MALDITOS MORTIFAGOS NO DEJAN DE INTENTAR MATARME. PERO ESO YA LO DEBE DE SABER YA QUE ES UNO DE ELLOS ¿NO? **_(Harry estaba tan furioso que había olvidado completamente donde estaba y con quien estaba hablando y había empezado a chillar a Snape en toda la cara).


	8. Chapter 8

_**- ¡Yo no juego al héroe! ¡Voldemort va a por mí!, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Intenta matarme!, ¡Y es usted el imbécil si no lo ve!**_ (Harry estaba rojo de rabia) _**No juego a una mierda, me encantaría sentarme cómodamente en una de esas butacas**_ (señalando la butaca donde estaba sentado Snape) _**y leer mi periódico y hacer ácidos comentarios sobre las miserias de los demás. PERO NO PUEDO PORQUE VOLDEMORT Y SUS MALDITOS MORTIFAGOS NO DEJAN DE INTENTAR MATARME. PERO ESO YA LO DEBE DE SABER YA QUE ES UNO DE ELLOS ¿NO? **_(Harry estaba tan furioso que había olvidado completamente donde estaba y con quien estaba hablando y había empezado a chillar a Snape en toda la cara).

_**- Actio sapo**_ (Snape dijo muy calmado mientras no apartaba la mirada de Harry que de repente había empezado a sacar espuma de la boca. Pero no de rabia, de jabón) _**Ya le advertí que la próxima vez no sería tan indulgente. Señor Potter, cuando el hechizo haya acabado, va a comprobar cuan en serio me tomo la falta de respeto **_(los ojos llorosos por el amargor del jabón se abrieron como platos. Los tres minutos pasaron y Harry dejó de escupir jabón. Pero para su desmayo los pantalones de su pijama bajaron hasta los tobillos y su cuerpo fue como empujado sobre las rodillas de su profesor_**). Esta vez no hace falta que las cuente, pero en futuras ocasiones, espero que las cuente y que me de las gracias adecuadamente **_(Severus alzó la callosa mano y dejó caer una sonoro pero no muy punzante azote. Severus no quería herir al chico solo darle una lección)PlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlass (Harry se retorcía intentando librarse del agarre de su profesor) PlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlass _**Señor Potter, quieto, o será algo más contundente que mi mano lo que haga contacto con su irrespetuoso trasero**_ (Harry dejó de pelear en el acto) PlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlass (Snape subió un poco la rodilla para tener mejor acceso al punto donde uno descansa el trasero cuando se sienta) PlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlass _**Se acabaron las pataletas y las faltas de respeto**_ PlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlass _**¿Ha quedado claro? **_PlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlassPlass_**.**_

_**- Sí auuuuuuuuuuuuuu ai por favor, pare, pare auuuuuuuuuuu duele auuuu **_(Harry lloraba a borbotones, más por la vergüenza que por el picor). _**Auuuuuu ayyyyyy**_

_**- ¿Cree que será capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada o debo continuar? **_(Snape se detuvo pero no dejó al muchacho incorporarse).

- _**No, señor, sí, lo siento, no volveré a chillarle ni a faltarle al respeto.**_

_**- Eso espero**_ (dejándolo levantarse y que acomodará su ropas) _**Ahora **_(alargándole un vaso de agua para que bebiera) _**tome asiento, quiero hablarle del resultado del chequeo de hoy **_(Harry obedeció y se sentó con un extremo cuidado de no maltratar más a su pobre trasero).

_**- Sí, señor**_ (y Harry se secó las lagrimas con el puño de la camisa. Snape no puedo evitar mirarlo con censura, ¡Catorce años!)

_**- Señor Potter, estos son los resultados de su chequeo**_ (desplegando un extenso pergamino) _**Como puede observar va por años. El primer año de su vida es el único que es aceptable. Después su salud y bienestar fueron disminuyendo progresivamente, tengo aquí una punta a los ochos años.**_

_**- Fue un año malo **_(interrumpió Harry en seguida con ironía. Snape no era nadie para hablar de su infancia).

- _**Señor Potter, estamos hablando de su salud, no es para tomárselo a risa**_ (Snape dijo en un tono de voz muy amenazador, Harry tragó saliva).

_**- Lo siento, señor.**_

_**- Como decía a los ocho años hay un pico… negativo. Remontó un poco al año siguiente, pero sigue por debajo de la medía aceptable**_ (Harry apagó una risotada como buenamente pudo. Snape hizo una pausa esperando que el chico se comportara y prosiguió). _**Y en los últimos años su salud ha mejorado algo durante el curso lectivo pero vuelve a caer en picado al llegar las vacaciones de verano. Asumo que es debido a la negligencia en su cuidado de sus parientes**_ (Harry lo podía llamar de muchas maneras, y negligencia era, sin duda, el eufemismo del año). _**Para remediar esta situación, Madame Pomfrey ha sugerido que siga una dieta especial y que se refuerce con ejercicio y varias pócimas para fortalecer su salud. Quizás los dos meses de varano no hagan tantos estragos en su salud. No querríamos que nuestro héroe se desmaye en medio de una de sus aventuritas**_ (hasta ese momento cualquiera hubiera pensado que Snape realmente se preocupaba por la salud del chico).

_**- Señor, estoy bien. No me siento débil, ni enfermo.**_

_**- No le he preguntado como se siente **_(dijo molesto_**), no lo necesito, este chequeo lo dice muy claro. A partir de hoy mismo tomará con cada ingesta este vial**_ (alargándole una ampollita de aspecto siniestro) _**y antes de acostarse tomará dos cucharadas soperas de estos polvos **_(alargándole un frasco muy grande lleno de una especie de sales de color turquesa reluciente)_**, le recomiendo que los disuelva en la leche, su sabor, es…como decirlo...no muy agradable **_(si, definitivamente, aquel bastardo sabía más formas de torturarlo aparte de los azotes). _**¡Y enhorabuena, su fama, al fin, llegó a oídos de la cocina! Los elfos le prepararan un menú digno de héroes**_ (Harry lo miró horrorizado).

_**- Si, señor**_ (pero Harry lo miró con odio y chulería)

- _**Señor Potter, más vale que siga las indicaciones deMadame Pomfrey y mías, porque si por un instante veo que no es capaz de seguirlas por usted mismo… yo mismo, en persona, me aseguraré que las sigue. Y no creo que nuestra celebridad se alegre mucho que su profesor le de la comida y sus complementos… en público ¿Me sigue, Señor Potter?**_

_**- Sí, señor, he entendido haré caso a las indicaciones de Madame Pomfrey.**_

_**- ¿Tendremos que llegar a ese punto o puedo confiar en que seguirá las instrucciones de Madame Pomfrey?**_

_**- Ya he dicho que me tomaré los suplementos y seguiré la nueva dieta **_(Snape le clavó la mirada) _**señor **_(añadió finalmente Snape).

_**- Eso espero**_ (y alargándole un vaso de leche y una cuchara. Harry respiró hondo y abrió el frasco, aquello olía huevos, patatas y coliflor hervidos, pero todo ya podrido. Tras mirándolo con suplica y no recibir respuesta alguna echó las dos cucharadas soperas en la leche) _**No se lo piense, mejor solo lo beba **_(Harry decidió seguir el consejo, e intento acabarse toda la leche de un trago. Realmente el sabor era asqueroso, horrible, repulsivo, vomitivo,…Harry empezó a poner todo tipo de muecas y a refregar la lengua con al manga de su camisa para intentar quitar el horrible sabor de su boca) _**Grrrrr… vaya a enjuagarse la boca**_ (apuntándole con el dedo la puerta que daba a su cámara) _**y vuelva. Nada de fisgonear**_ (para ese momento Harry ya estaba escaneando todos y cada uno de los detalles del dormitorio de Snape) _**señor, Potter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

La habitación de Snape, era muy sobria. Paredes de piedra suelo de madera, cubierto con gruesas alfombras de pelo de oveja. Una pequeña chimenea, con libros en la repisa, un enorme escritorio que iba casi de punta a punta de la habitación, lleno de libros, revistas, periódicos, pergaminos y plumas. Cerca de la chimenea había dos sillones de oreja, una lámpara de pie una mesita de madera con bonitas cenefas talladas y pintadas a mano. Y la típica bola del mundo que dentro contiene botellas de licor y delicadas copas. La cama era muy grande como todas las de Hogwarts tenían 4 doseles y unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo. En la habitación predominaban tres colores el verde, el plateado y el Burdeos. El cuarto de baño, no tenía nada que ver con la habitación. Era como salido de una de esos panfletos vacacionales. Era de lujo, mármol por todas partes, una ducha amplísima con todo tipo de grifos y un…

_**- ¡Tiene un jacuzzi!**_

_**- He dicho sin fisgonear**_ (gritó desde su despacho)

_**- No fisgoneó**_ (protestó), _**el jacuzzi está en el lavabo, es imposible no verlo**_ (Harry seguía gritando).

_**- ¿Se ha enjuagado y a la boca o está demasiado ocupado con la visita turística?**_ (dijo Snape desde el quicio de la puerta del baño. Harry dio un bote, aquel murciélago era realmente silencioso, menudo susto se había llevado. Tras recuperar el aliento, Harry abrió el grifo y empezó a enjuagarse la boca).

_**- Tiene un jacuzzi**_ (dijo flojito y con una media sonrisa)

_**- Sí, señor Potter tengo un jacuzzi y también tengo una dura y contundente regla de madera para jovencitos descarados. Supongo que dentro de dos semanas tendré en la puerta una cola de estudiantes que quieran darse un baño en mi bañera ¿no?**_

_**- No soy un bocazas**_

_**- Me alegra oír eso**_ (amarrándolo por la nuca y llevándolo de nuevo al despacho). _**Nuestra conversación aun no se ha acabado. Tome asiento, le prometo que después de esto ya podrá irse a al cama.**_

_**- Un bañito en el jacuzzi me relajaría mucho y me ayudaría a conciliar el sueño.**_

_**- No lo dudo señor Potter. Pero eso es algo que no va a pasar. Así que borre esa sonrisita burlona de su cara y escuche con atención**_ (Harry puso una mueca de disgusto pero obedeció). _**Estos son los papeles que ha enviado el ministerio por los que paso a ser su tutor, durante el periodo de septiembre a junio. En los meses de julio y agosto su tutela volverá a sus parientes, los Dursley, ya sabe que el juramento de sangre hace que sea el único lugar fuera de Hogwarts seguro para usted **_(Harry bajó la mirada, por desgracia lo sabía muy bien), _**por ahora**_ (añadió Snape). _**Al ser menor de 16 años, no se necesita de su firma, ni consentimiento, pero por deferencia he decidido hacerle entrega de una copia **_(alargándole el documento). _**También quería dejarle claros los términos de su nuevo status. **_

_**- ¿Mi nuevo status?**_

_**- Sí, señor Potter. Ahora está abajo mi tutela, eso significa que YO soy responsable de usted, señor Potter.**_

_**- ¿Y?**_ (Harry no sabía a qué venía ahora todo eso)

_**- ¿Y? ¡Y! Señor Potter eso significa que yo deberé responder ante el Ministerio de Magia de todas sus travesuras, aventuras, discreciones, transgresiones de la ley,…Y cómo no estoy interesado lo más mínimo de verme con el arrogante del ministro de magia ni con ninguno de sus hombrecillos, voy a vigilarlo de muy cerca. Para empezar, mientras dure el curso, los viernes tras la última clase se presentará aquí para informarme sobre sus planes de fin de semana y dependiendo de como hayan ido sus clases de la semana y su comportamiento, lo podrá pasar con sus amigos o aquí abajo conmigo.**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- Creo que lo llaman estar castigado.**_

_**- ¡Sé como lo llaman, Snape!**_ (gritando y levantándose furioso)

_**- Actio sapo**_ (dijo de forma natural Snape y de nuevo empezaron a salir burbujas de jabón de la boca de Harry) _**Le repito que no tengo problemas de audición. Es profesor Snape o señor, para usted. Y ya le he dicho que no tolero las faltas de respeto**_ (pasado los 3 minutos, el hechizo finalizó, y Harry pudo hablar libremente).

- _**No puede hacer eso, profesor Snape, ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts tiene que responder cada semana de su rendimiento o actitud o…**_

_**- Señor Potter**_ (le interrumpió muy bruscamente), _**yo no soy el tutor del resto de alumnos de Hogwarts **_(Snape empezó a alzar la voz), _**afortunadamente. Y como le he dicho, no tiene de que preocuparse porque no recibiré ninguna queja por parte de sus profesores ¿Verdad? **_(Harry se cruzó de brazos, hundió la barbilla, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y lo fulminó con la mirada_**) Si ha dejado ya de auto-compadecerse, estoy aún esperando una respuesta.**_

_**- No, señor, no recibirá ninguna queja.**_

_**- Muy bien, si necesita cualquier cosa mi puerta está siempre abierta. Ahora a la cama con usted, está claro que la falta de sueño le está poniendo revoltoso**_ (cada vez que Snape parecía un poco humano lo fastidiaba con uno de sus hirientes comentarios) _**Buenas Noches, Señor Potter**_

- _**Buenas noches**_ (dijo Harry entre dientes mientras regresaba a su cuarto, de repente un picazón agudo en el trasero de Harry le hizo dar un saltito y mirar hacía atrás. allí estaba Snape sujetando su varita mientras arqueaba una ceja) _**profesor **_(añadió Harry miserablemente y saliendo al fin del despacho. Una vez salió del despacho tanto Harry como Snape, cada uno en una estancia distinta, dieron un soplido de desesperación y cansancio)


	10. Chapter 10

Por sorprendente que le pareciesen a Harry y a Severus, la semana pasó volando. Hubo un montón de pompas de jabón saliendo de la boca de Harry y de vez en cuando algún tirón de orejas, callejón incluso en dos ocasiones sintió la dura y callosa mano de Snape en su trasero. Pero los Dursley lo tenían muy bien acostumbrado a ser tratado como una molestia o un ciudadano de segunda, así que no fue nada traumático para Harry. No era tan horrible, si quitábamos las horas de estudio, los paseos de la manita, los hirientes comentarios o no poder hablar con sus amigos. Pero la primera semana había pasado. Y Harry confiaba que cuando hubiera pasado la segunda semana y regresara a las clases. Todo también regresaría a la normalidad.

Por su parte Snape, también estaba deseando que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, vigilar a Harry era agotador. Se sorprendía como alguien podía ser tan recalcitrante y reticente a aprender 4 sencillas reglas: respeto, obediencia, sinceridad y sensatez. Pero claro, era hijo de James Potter, que se podía esperar. Incluso estaba gratamente sorprendido porque Harry básicamente tenía problemas con el respeto (y sospechaba que tan solo era con el respeto a ciertas personas, una de ellas era él, por supuesto) y la sensatez (y su tendencia en meterse en situaciones peligrosas). Snape tuvo que reconocérselo, de ser igual a James estaba seguro que Harry hubiera estado constantemente sobre sus rodillas por quebrantar las 4 normas.

Harry estaba ayudando en el invernadero, poniendo el abono en las macetas vacías que el lunes servirían para plantar semillas o cualquier otra cosa, cuando de repente escuchó la puerta del invernadero cerrarse. Dedujo que sería Snape, solo él sabía que estaba allí. Y ya llevaba muchas horas sin dedicarle uno de sus bonitos cumplidos.

_**- Si, si, si, estoy con las malditas jardineras, y ya he acabado con el abono. Y noooooooooooooo, no se preocupe no me iba a ir sin barrer y recoger todo, profesor **_(Harry empezó a hablar, ahí estaba su carcelero de nuevo asegurándose de hacer su vida miserable)

_**- Vaya, vaya, si es la cenicienta Potter, jajajajaja**_ (aunque no era necesario girarse para saber de quien se trataba, Harry se giró sorprendido para ratificar sus sospechas)

_**- ¡Malfoy!**_

_**- Potter**_ (con una sonrisita petulante)

_**- Estoy expulsado, no deberías estar aquí.**_

_**- No estás expulsado, tu no deberías estar aquí y punto.**_

_**- ¿Qué tal tus pústulas?**_(fue le turno de Harry de ser hiriente con Malfoy).

_**- Maldito gusano, no te creas que te has librado de esta tan fácilmente, maldito gallina.**_

_**- ¿Gallina?**_

_**- Sí, has estado escondido toda la semana, al fin das señales de vida.**_

_**- No estaba escondido, estaba castigado, acaso eres sordo ¿O qué?**_

_**- Cuando termine tu castigo encuéntrate conmigo en la entrada del bosque prohibido.**_

_**- ¿Porqué tendría que hacer algo tan idiota? **_(Harry lo miró con profundo desprecio)

_**- Porque sino le diré a Snape, que has vuelto a atacarme**_

_**- Pero eso es mentira.**_

_**- ¿A quién crees que va a creer a ti o a mí?**_ (Harry lo fulminó la mirada sabía muy bien la respuesta).

_**- Eres una sabandija rastrera.**_

_**- Y tu sola presencia ensucia el suelo por donde después tengo que pisar.**_

_**- Lárgate Malfoy, **_(Harry tuvo un flash de lo que Snape le dijo que le pasaría si volvía a atacar a aquella sabandija) _**estoy ocupado.**_

_**- Potter, no puedes decirme que me largue, eres tú el que estás expulsado **_(dejando caer todo un saco de tierra al suelo) _**¡Ups! Pero que torpe que soy.**_

_**- Maldita rata de cloaca, lo has hecho adrede.**_ (Harry estaba furioso recoger toda esa tierra le llevaría un cuarto de hora. A Harry le estaba costando no responder a las provocaciones de Draco)

_**- No, pero esto... si **_(haciendo estallar contra suelo un pesado frasco de vidrio. Draco sonreía triunfante, mientras Harry parecía un toro a punto de embestir_**) Y esto **_(inclinando uno de los barriles de agua) _**esto definitivamente sí que es adrede**_ (inclinando un poco más el barril para que el agua empezará a derramarse).

- ¡_**Inmobilus**_! (de repente Draco quedó petrificado sosteniendo el barril del agua apunto de derramar. Snape estaba de píe en la entrada del invernadero, sosteniendo su varita. Con cara de muy pocos amigos. Caminó fulminante hacía Harry y lo levantó del suelo tirando fuertemente de su oreja)

_**- Ay ay ay **_(levantándose rápidamente y llevándose la mano a la oreja que Snape estaba agarrando).

- _**¿Creí, señor Potter que las condiciones de su expulsión habían quedado claras? **_(Malfoy, bajo el hechizo de inmobilus aun, sonreía mentalmente). _**Pero, obviamente, sobrestimé su capacidad de entendimiento.**_

_**- Señor, no fui yo, fue...**_

_**- No me interesa señor Potter, se le prohibió cualquier contacto con el resto del alumnado mientras durase la expulsión**_.

- ¡_**Pero fue él!**_ (gritando) _**Él entró aquí, buscándome y...**_

_**- Señor Potter, usted no está aquí, está expulsado, debió ignorarlo y salir del invernadero, cuando el señor Malfoy hubiera acabado lo que le había llevado al invernadero, usted podía regresar y acabar con su tarea.**_

_**- Pero...**_

_**- No, señor Potter, ningún pero. Cuando haya acabado de recoger todo este desastre le esperó en el aula de pociones**_ (Snape colocó el barril del agua en un lugar seguro y apuntando su varita a Draco_**) Finite Incantem**_ (Draco pudo al fin recuperar la movilidad. Pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca Snape con el porte más aterrador del mundo se dirigió hacía Draco y agarrándole fuertemente por la oreja lo sacó a rastras del invernadero mientras Draco suplicaba perdón y que lo soltase)


	11. Chapter 11

_**- Por favor, suéltame padrino **_(dijo lloroso Draco. Snape se detuvo en seco. Y lo miró entre furioso e incrédulo. ¿En serio el chico tenía las agallas de jugar la carta padrino después de haber sido pillado in fraganti hablando con Potter y a punto de tirarle un barril con 18 galones de agua?) _**Por favor**_ (suplico de nuevo pero con ojitos de cachorrito. Snape no dijo nada, solo retomó su camino hacía las mazmorras pero con un paso más ligero aún)

_**- Explícate **_(Snape dejó bruscamente la oreja de Draco y cerró la puerta de su despacho).

_**- Padrino, solo estaba ayudándote con el castigo de Potter**_ (dijo intentando sonar inocente, pero Snape sabía que Draco tenía de inocente lo que un zorro en un gallinero).

_**- ¿A caso me tomas por estúpido, Draco?**_ (dando un sonoro palmetazo sobre su escritorio)

_**- No, no señor **_(Draco había comprendido que su padrino estaba realmente furioso y no era una pantomima a cara los demás alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts. Draco, asustado, tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza) _**lo siento, señor.**_

_**- Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes de las condiciones del castigo de Harry. El director Dumbledore informó a todos los alumnos del status de Harry y se les prohibió cualquier tipo de interacción con él durante el tiempo que durase su expulsión. ¿Es o no es así?**_

_**- Sí, señor **_(dijo en un susurro y sin levantar la cabeza)

_**- Draco, cuando alguien te habla es de mala educación no mirarle a la cara **_(Snape lo amonestó severamente. Draco levantó lentamente la cabeza hasta mirar a los ojos a Snape. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su padrino tan furioso) _**Contesta a la pregunta en voz alta.**_

_**- Si, señor**_ (Draco estaba a punto de llorar)

_**- Entonces, explícame, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios hacías en el invernadero con el señor Potter?**_

_**- No es justo, el me atacó y le habéis dado 2 semanitas sin clases, debería ser expulsado para siempre de esta escuela **_(Malfoy escogió la peor estratagema para eludir el enojo de Snape)

_**- Señor Malfoy, le informo, por si no le había quedado aun claro, que cualquier discusión sobre la idoneidad de las decisiones concernientes a como esta escuela decide disciplinar a sus alumnos está totalmente fuera de su alcance.**_

_**- ¡Pero es injusto! Está claro que hay un claro favoritismo por Potter.**_

_**- ¡DRACO!**_ (rugió Snape, Draco se quedó paralizado) _**¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! **_

_**¡TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA Y DE TU BOCA SOLO QUIERO OÍR SALIR UNA RESPUESTA! **_

_**- Estaba...estaba..**_. (Draco odiaba cuando los adultos hacían preguntas las cuales sabían perfectamente la respuesta)_**...estaba charlando con Potter.**_

_**- Muy mal porque eso es algo que se les prohibió. Pero, corríjame, si me equivoco, estaba haciendo algo más que charlar ¿no?**_

_**- Puede que le estuviese molestando un poco**_

_**- ¿Molestando un poco, eh? (r**_epitió entornando los ojos y en una falsa actitud de calma. Draco solo pudo asentir) _**Draco ¿Sabes cual es mi política sobre los abusones, verdad? (**_Draco dio instintivamente un pasito hacia atrás) _**¿Cuál es, señor Malfoy? **_(otra vez lo había llamado señor Malfoy, y Draco sabía que cuando su padrino lo llamaba así, estando a solas, las cosas se ponían muy pero que muy feas, sobre todo para él).

_**- Tolerancia cero con los abusones y los bromistas.**_

_**- Eso es. ¿Y qué es lo que le tengo dicho a mis slitherins que les pasará si alguna vez llega a mis oídos que alguno de ellos abusa de otro alumno o le gasta bromas pesadas?**_

_**- Pérdida de privilegios y...**_ (A Draco no le salían las palabras)

_**- ¿Y qué más, señor Malfoy?**_

_**- Y 12 de los mejores, en medio de la sala común de los slitherins.**_

_**- Eso es. Pero usted no tan solo ha hecho de abusón y matón con el señor Potter sino que además a desobedecido una orden directa del director. ¿Y que dije yo que pasaría si alguno de mis slitherins desobedecía esa orden?**_

_**- que...que...**_ (A este punto Draco ya estaba llorando abiertamente) _**que sin importar lo que el director decidiese tendría detenciones con usted todos los fines de semana hasta llegar Navidad.**_

_**- ¿Eso es y que más dije?**_

_**- Y que acabaría durmiendo sobre su barriga.**_

_**- ¿Y aún sabiendo todo eso, ha decidido, igualmente, ignorar las ordenes expresas del director y mías y entrar en el invernadero?**_

_**- Pero, no es justo, él me atacó**_ (Draco lloriqueaba como un niño de cuatro años)

_**- Sí, señor Malfoy eso quedó muy claro, él le atacó y está siendo castigado por ello. Pero Draco, no soy estúpido también sé que hubo una provocación previa a ese ataque. No disculpo al señor Potter, pero estoy muy cansado de repetirte que no tolero esa actitud de matón que parece que tanto os agrada a tus amigos y a ti. Y ésta no es tampoco la primera vez que dicha actitud te lleva a esta posición ¿Verdad, Draco Lucius?**_ (Draco se sorbió los mocos dos veces y negó miserable con la cabeza. Snape respiró hondo estaba realmente cansado de esa actitud de su ahijado) _**Mantendremos tu indiscreción en secreto.**_

_**- Gracias**_ (dijo al fin sonriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano)

_**- No me des las gracias aun, Draco. He dicho que mantendremos tu indiscreción en secreto no he dicho sin castigo.**_

_**- Peroooo**_ (empezó a protestar Draco)

_**- Sobre mis rodillas **_(Draco lo miró intentando averiguar si aquella era una de esas ocasiones en que podía ablandar el corazón de su padrino. Desafortunadamente lo que vio en la cara de Snape no le alentó nada) _**Draco**_ (dijo Snape advirtiéndole que no estaba de humor para jueguecitos. Draco ya llorando fue hacía Snape y se colocó sobre sus rodillas) _**Fulminatis textilis**_ (y Draco quedó totalmente desnudo de cintura para bajo) _**Actio zapatilla**_ (y una pesada alpargata negra apareció sobre el escritorio. Snape dejó la varita y tomó en su lugar la zapatilla y empezó a castigar el blanquecino trasero de Draco)


	12. Chapter 12

os zapatillazos se fueron sucediendo uno tras otro, igual intensidad igual cadencia. Snape era sistemático hasta para zurrar. Cuando el trasero de Draco empezó a tomar un color rosadito. Snape ordenó a Draco a entregarle el mismo la vara que como siempre estaba en el paragüero y a pedirle los 12 de los mejores. Cualquiera que hubiera pertenecido a su casa y se hubiera metido en líos, estaba muy familiarizado con ese protocolo y con esa vara. Draco aulló con cada uno de los 12 varazos. No importa cuantas veces se viera en esa posición, cuando llegaba el momento de la vara, nunca conseguía permanecer estoico. Tras los 12 varazos, Severus lo hizo levantar y que regresara la vara al paragüero y volviese a colocar sobre sus rodillas y agarrando de nuevo la zapatilla retomó el castigo.

-Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff _**SI VUELVO **_ Plaff Plaff Plaff _**A ENTERARME **_ Plaff Plaff Plaff _**QUE ANDAS MOLESTANDO **_ Plaff Plaff Plaff _**AL SEÑOR POTTER O **_ Plaff Plaff Plaff _**A SUS AMIGOS, O **_ Plaff Plaff Plaff _**A CUALQUIER OTRO, **_ Plaff Plaff Plaff _**RECIBIRÁS UNA PALIZA COMO ESTA**_ Plaff Plaff Plaff _**CADA SEMANA **_ Plaff Plaff Plaff _**HASTA QUE SE TE QUITEN LAS GANAS **_ _Plaff Plaff Plaff __**DE IR POR AHÍ **_ Plaff Plaff Plaff _**ABUSANDO DE LA GENTE. **_Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff Plaff _**¿HE HABLADO CLARO, DRACO? **_Plaff Plaff Plaff

_**- SIIIIIIIIIIIIII AUUUUUU BWUAAAAA BWUAAAAAA SNIFF SNIFF Nunca más, lo juro, nunca más padrino Bwaaaaa Bwaaaa **_(Snape dejó de zurrarle y empezó a acariciarle en la espalda, en el cuello y en la cabeza para que se relajase y se calmase. Cuando los hipos, llantos y balbuceos hubieron cesado Snape le dio permiso para abandonar la posición. Entonces la ropa de Draco volvió a aparecer y Snape lo sentó sobre sus rodillas con cuidado y lo abrazó, como solía hacer cuando era un mocoso de pañales)

_**- OK, Draco, ya está, borrón y cuenta nueva. **_(Dándole un beso en la frente) _**Más vale que te vayas ya, está a punto de ser la hora del almuerzo y probablemente quieras asearte y lavarte esa cara antes de encontrarte con tus compañeros en el comedor.**_

_**- Si, señor **_(levantándose del regazo de su padrino un poco avergonzado)

- _**Draco**_ (Snape llamó su atención antes que saliera) _**¿Todo bien?**_

_**- Si, padrino**_ (rodando los ojos pero con la cara tranquila) _**todo bien**_ (y salió corriendo de las mazmorras)

_**- Señor Potter, sé que puede oírme, ya puede entrar**_ (Harry tímidamente hizo su entrada) _**Vaya a asearse y prepararse para el almuerzo, después a la noche ya hablaremos de lo que ha pasado antes en el invernadero.**_

_**- La puerta**_ (señalando tras la cortina donde se ocultaba la puerta que daba acceso al aula) _**estaba abierta y yo no quise...**_

_**- Señor Potter ¿No ha oído lo que le acabo de decir? Está usted lamentable y está ensuciándolo todo, vaya a asearse y a prepararse para el almuerzo**_ (Harry miraba a Snape como si de un alienígena se tratase) ¡_**YA**_! (Harry corrió a su cuarto a asearse. Snape no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la velocidad en que había salido Harry)

El almuerzo fue más silencioso de lo acostumbrado, no es que Filch fuera muy hablador, pero solía quejarse de los alumnos o de los profesores demasiados permisibles a su parecer. Pero Harry estaba aún intentando digerir lo que había oído. Primero la zurra de Draco. Quería conservar ese recuerdo como en oro en paño. Que placer oír balbucear palabras como ""ay pupa" "duele padrino" "seré bueno" "me portaré bien, seré muy bueno" "mi culo ay" a ese arrogante, solo recordarlo le llenaba de alegría. Ya, ya, ya, Harry sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien alegrarse de las desgracias ajenas. Pero… por una vez… y sentaba tan bien que, esta vez, fuera Draco el que se encontraba en esa posición. Después lo de que Snape era el padrino de Draco, eso explicaba ese trato de favoritismo de todos esos años por esa sabandija de Malfoy. Y por último, ¿Iba a Snape a zurrarle a él también por haber hablado con Draco? ¡Pero fue Draco quien fue en su búsqueda! Claro que Draco era el favorito de Snape, ahora comprendía porqué. Pero Snape lo había zurrado de lo lindo por desobedecer a Dumbledore y por haberle molestado mientras trabajaba en el invernadero. Pero Snape, siempre estaba ahí, al acecho de la más mínima razón para hacerlo sentir más miserable aun.

La cosa hubiera ido mejor si por la tarde hubiera estado ocupado haciendo cualquier desagradable tarea lejos del grasiento murciélago. Pero Snape lo tuvo toda la tarde ordenando alfabéticamente los frasquitos que contenían sustancias gaseosas. Después debía pesarlas, anotar en el inventario numero de frascos y peso de cada uno y quitarles el polvo y colocarlas en el casillero correspondiente. Una labor interminable y soporífera. Harry llevaba más de tres horas y no parecía haber avanzado lo más mínimo cuando Snape le hizo saber que era la hora de la merienda y del paseo. Durante toda la merienda Harry miraba furtivamente a Snape esperando que en cualquier momento soltara su sentencia. Pero Snape, no abrió la boca. Simplemente se limitó a señalarle lo precario de su trabajo ordenando los frascos. Tras el paseo de la manita por la rivera del lago con el maléfico, retorcido y siniestro profesor de pócimas que había sido para horror de Harry más concurrido de lo normal. Estaba seguro que allí se encontraban todos los Slitherins y algún que otro compañero de su propia casa. Genial, quizás solo le faltara una semana para volver a las clases, pero no se recuperaría de esa vergüenza en su vida. Al regresar del paseo, Harry continúo con la titánica tarea del inventario del laboratorio de la escuela. A medida que se acercaba la hora de la cena Harry se iba poniendo más y más nervioso hasta el punto que Snape tuvo que llamarle la atención para que se concentrara en su trabajo, a menos que quisiera pasarse toda la noche rehaciendo su trabajo. Aquella amenaza pareció surgir un poco de efecto en Harry porque el resto de la tarde no cometió más errores.

_**- Señor Potter, si ha acabado de cenar**_ (viendo que Harry llevaba ya un buen rato jugueteando con la comida que le quedaba en el plato_**) puede esperarme en mi oficina, estaré con usted en cuanto pueda. Pero mientras no llego puede empezar con sus líneas ¿Recuerda?**_

_**- Si, señor**_ (dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa y yendo totalmente derrotado hacía la oficina de Snape).

_**- ¡Potter!**_ (Harry se puso tenso y se giró para mirarlo) _**legible.**_

_**- Si, señor**_ (hundiéndose aun más. Snape en cuanto Harry entró en el despacho, se pasó la mano por la cara y negó enérgicamente, Merlín lo protegiese de los adolescentes melodramáticos)


	13. Chapter 13

Snape tomó un poco de polvos de una bolsita que tenía en el bolsillo y los echó en la chimenea y entonó alto y claro las palabras "despacho de Albus Dumbledore". Harry se giró al instante que oyó las palabras salir de la boca de Snape, pero ya era demasiado tarde Snape había desparecido.

_**- ¿Severus?**_ (Dumbledore dijo sonriendo, mientras jugaba a una partida de algún tipo de juego con Nick casi decapitado) _**Te esperaba más tarde. ¿Nick, nos disculpas?. Ya continuaremos en otro momento.**_

_**- Por supuesto, pero nada de hacer trampas ¿eh?**_ (dijo riendo mientras atravesaba la pared y desparecía)

_**- Recibí la nota ¿De que quería hablar conmigo, director?**_

_**- Toma asiento **_(indicándole la butaca que estaba a su lado) _**¿Un caramelo de limón? **_(alargándole un cofrecito con caramelos)

_**- No, gracias**_ (con cara seria) _**¿De qué se trata?**_

_**- Hoy se cumple la primera semana de "expulsión" del joven Potter**_

_**- ¿En serio?**_ (dijo Snape con toneladas de sarcasmo. No tenía tiempo para perder con charlas insulsas)

_**- Severus**_ (arqueando la ceja pero sin dejar esa sonrisa cálida)

_**- ¿Señor? **_(Haciendo como que no se había percatado de la mirada de reproche que Dumbledore justo le el acababa de echar).

_**- ¿Cómo ha ido?**_

_**- El joven Potter sigue vivo, ¿Si es eso lo que pregunta?**_

_**- Me consta que el joven Potter sigue vivo, pero gracias por la información. Mi interés va más encaminado a cómo TE ha ido a ti, mi joven profesor**_ (marcando maliciosamente el TE, el TI y el JOVEN de la frase).

_**- Ya no tan joven, señor**_ (dijo sirviéndose una taza de té intentando ocultar cuanto le molestaba que se dirigiese a él como joven profesor).

_**- Severus… contesta…**_ (y la mirada que Albus le echó entonces si que no había forma de ignorarla)

_**- Hace muchos años que soy el cabeza de la casa de los Slitherins, no tengo ningún problema con lidiar con jóvenes como el señor Potter, no es el primer mocoso recalcitrante con el que me encuentro.**_

_**- Severus, Tal y como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones continuar ahí sentado, mareando la perdiz, evitando contestar a mi pregunta apropiadamente el resto de la noche... o dejarte de chiquilladas y contestarme de forma franca, de una vez**_ (Dumbledore había dejado la sonrisa cálida y había tomado una pose mucho más amenazadora).

_**- O también puedo levantarme y regresar a mi oficina a acabar de corregir unos ejercicios de…**_

_**- ¡Severus!**_ (Albus alzó la voz, no mucho, pero hizo poner los pelos de punta a Snape).

_**- El chico es vago, obstinado, insolente y tiene un serio problema con la autoridad.**_

_**- Si quitas lo de vago me recuerda mucho a **__(empezóa decir Albus hasta que Severus lo interrumpió)_

_**- James era un vago redomado, sino fuera por la influencia de Lupin y de Lily no se hubiera graduado nunca. **_

_**- Iba a decir, que me recuerda mucho a ti.**_

_**- ¿Cuándo he sido yo insolente?**_

_**- ¿Donde estabas tú hace unos segundos cuando mi profesor de pociones ha empezado a torearme? **_

_**- ¿Torearte?**_ (dijo divertido Snape)

_**- Sí, torearme, y si no hubiera sido que sé que Severus Snape no tan solo es un adulto sino que también el profesor de pociones de esta escuela, lo hubiera disciplinado como al niño insolente que se estaba comportando.**_

_**- De acuerdo, pero jamás desobedecí ni hablé de esa forma tan descarada ni a mis profesores ni a mi mayores.**_

_**- Eran otros tiempos… los chicos de hoy en día…**_

_**- Mejor lo dejamos aquí, no vamos a empezar de nuevo esa discusión. Nunca llegamos a ninguna parte.**_

_**- De acuerdo. Pero ahora contéstame ¿Ha sido tan duro como creías tratar con Harry fuera del ámbito estrictamente académico?**_

_**- No**_ (dijo retorciendo el hocico)

_**- Entonces no hubiera sido tan catastrófico si hace tres años cuando Harry…**_

_**- ¡Albus!**_ (está vez fue Snape quién alzó la voz) _**Si he accedido a hacerme cargo de la tutela del chico es solo porque lamentaría mucho que el sacrificio de Lily no hubiera servido para nada. Lo hago solo por la memoria de una vieja amiga. Me mantengo en mi opinión que el chico es abominable**_ (intentando recuperar la compostura). _**Igualmente, te alegrará saber que tras ver el chequeo que Poppy le hizo, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que sus familiares sigan con esa forma tan negligente de subirlo. Y no me refiero solo a sus nefastos hábitos, su salud es deplorable, anemia, bajo peso, baja estatura, y esa neumonía que se le ha hecho ya crónica…**_

_**- ¿Entonces te importa el bienestar del chico?**_

_**- Claro que me importa. Ahora soy su tutor, es mi deber y responsabilidad.**_

_**- Por supuesto**_ (viendo que no era bueno forzar más a Snape). _**¡Oh,**_ (dijo ya cansado) _**deja esta estúpida sonrisa viejo sentimental! Ya he dicho que me haré cargo de él, y soy un hombre de palabra**_ (dijo un poco molesto)_**.**_

_**- Severus, mi chico, no olvides que a veces una palabra alentadora da mejores resultados que cualquier reprimenda.**_

_**- El señor Potter ya tiene todo su club de fans para alabanzas, no necesita más ánimos, más bien necesita que alguien le deje bien claro cual es su lugar.**_

_**- ¿Y cuál es**_? (Snape lo miró un poco extrañado no entendía la pregunta de Dumbledore)

_**- Esto es una escuela, y él es un alumno de esta escuela, debería estar más centrado en sus estudios y dejar de una… **_(Mordiéndose la lengua) _**de una maldita vez a los adultos el trabajo de los adultos. **_

_**- Nada me haría más feliz, que ver a Harry sonreír despreocupado. Es aun un niño, y ya lleva una pesada carga sobre sus espaldas.**_

_**- Señor, no me mal interprete, pero no creo que la actitud que esta escuela ha tenido estos años haya hecho otra cosa que alentar al joven Potter en su actitud de salvador del mundo. **_

_**- Un día lo será**_

_**- Un día, no hoy. No mañana, un día, cuando sea lo suficientemente maduro y tenga las suficientes herramientas para enfrentarse a su destino. No antes. Como ya he dicho en varias ocasiones, si seguimos, mirando hacía otro lado, será cuestión de tiempo que pase una desgracia.**_

_**- Debo de reconocer Severus que es muy probable que en esta ocasión tuvieras tú razón y Minerva y yo no estuviéramos del todo acertados. Está claro que des de que llegara Harry a Hogwarts ha puesto en peligro su vida en numerosas ocasiones. Y no siempre ha sido por culpa de Voldemort.**_

_**- Tiene potencial, pero parece que lo único que le importa es esa maldita profecía. Nunca piensa sobre sus actos. Es como un animalito salvaje, se mueve por instintos. Demos gracias a Merlín que tiene unos instintos magníficos, pero no todo es instinto, y a medida que crezca las cosas se pondrán más y más feas. Más vale que empiece ya ahora a poner algo de sentido común en esa cabeza atolondrada buena para nada **_(Dumbledore se había callado y escuchaba atentamente el discurso de Snape)_**.**_

_**- Si alguien puede hacer tal cosa, ese eres tú. No tengo ninguna duda. **_

_**- ¿Ahora me estás dando jabón? **_(dijo incrédulo)

- (Dumbledore dio un soplido de cansancio) _**¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser todo una lucha dialectal contigo? **_

_**- Lo siento.**_

_**- No te quejes si Harry es imposible, niño, tú tampoco no eres nada fácil **_(negando con la cabeza_**). ¿Os quedaréis en el castillo para Navidad?**_

_**- ¿He ido algún otro sitio alguna vez? Y creo que el señor Potter tampoco jamás ha sido reclamado por sus familiares para esas fechas.**_

_**- ¿Qué tienes pensado para Navidad?**_

_**- Albus, no**_

_**- ¿No? **_(haciéndose el inocente)

_**- No**_ (aguantándole la mirada, esa era una batalla que Snape no estaba dispuesto a perder)

_**- Ni siquiera he…**_

_**- He dicho No**_ (Aun tenía algo de orgullo)

_**- Bueno si cambias de idea ya sabes**_

_**- Lo sé, y gracias, señor. Pero no cambiaré de idea. Y si me disculpa, antes que el joven Potter me acuse de matarlo de hambre, debo retirarme, hace un buen rato que debíamos haber cenado.**_

_**- Muy bien, Severus, dale saludos de mi parte a Harry.**_

_**- Está expulsado. Ya se los dará usted mismo la semana que viene**_ (saliendo por la chimenea tal y como había entrado).

_**- Jajaja este chico no cambiará nunca Jajaja**_ (dijo una vez Snape hubo desaparecido) _**Minerva **_(dijo a través de la chimenea y al cabo de unos segundos la profesora McGonagall apareció por la misma chimenea que había desaparecido segundos antes Snape)

- _**¿Cómo ha ido?**_ (la profesora preguntó ansiosa)

_**- Bien, como siempre, todo, pura fachada. Pero le gusta.**_

_**- Esto les hará bien a los dos**_ (dijo la profesora dejándose caer rendida en la butaca).

_**- Sí, debimos obligarlo des de un principio**_ (dijo despreocupadamente Dumbledore tras dar un ruidoso sorbo al té).

_**- ¿Obligarlo? Creí que eras tú quien decía que no podíamos forzarlo, que esos dos estaban destinados a acabar juntos y que solo debíamos ¿Cómo fue lo que dijiste?**_ (un poco molesta pero a la vez feliz) _**sentarnos y esperar.**_

_**- Y así ha sido. Finalmente Severus ha dejado a parte esa testarudez suya y ha visto que era lo mejor para el chico. Pero **_(sonriendo como lo haría un niño travieso a Minerva) _**a veces creo que debería estar más por ese chico**_

_**- ¿Ahora de quien hablas de Harry o de Severus?**_

_**- Jajaja he cometido el mismo error tantas veces, no sé como la gente sigue viéndome como un sabio.**_

_**- Yo no te veo así.**_

_**- Gracias, Minerva.**_

_**- Te dije que te equivocabas con Severus.**_

_**- Lo recuerdo.**_

_**- Y lo mismo te dije con Harry.**_

_**- Sí, así es.**_

_**- Pero afortunadamente, parece que Severus ha tenido más cabeza que su maestro. **_

_**- Es una pena.**_

_**- ¿El qué?**_

_**- Severus. Hubiera llegado tan y tan lejos. Más lejos que yo. Más lejos que…Pero gran parte es culpa mía.**_

_**- Gran parte. Si señor. Pero no toda. Severus es un adulto. Lo era cuando se unió a los mortífagos.**_

_**- ¡Era un niño!**_

_**- Albus, tú siempre lo verás como un niño, pero no lo era tenía 17 años, era mayor de edad.**_

_**- Minerva MacGonall ambos sabemos que cumplir 17 años no hacen a un chico un hombre.**_

_**- Severus sabía lo que hacía, y sabía que estaba mal. Sino dime ¿Porque te lo ocultó? Era joven, cometió un grave error. Si. Pero esa NO FUE TU EQUIVOCACIÓN. Tú equivocación fue dejar que la culpa lo hundiese. Lo fue cuando se peleó con Lily Evans y lo fue cuando Voldemort supo de la profecía por él. **_

_**- No puedo volver a tras en el tiempo, sino**_

_**- No podemos, yo tampoco puedo… pero el destino nos brinda una segunda oportunidad. Y quizás donde nosotros fallamos, Harry triunfe. Es un chico extraordinario. Confío que Harry logre que Snape deje atrás toda esa culpabilidad que lleva años asfixiándolo.**_

_**- Le he sugerido lo de Navidad**_

_**- Y se ha negado en rotundo ¿verdad?**_

_**- Sí**_

_**- Ya te dije que era muy pronto. Pero confía en mi, mi instinto me dice que estas navidades las pasaremos juntos como una familia como en los viejos tiempo.**_

_**- Es duro, cada navidad lo veo deambular por el castillo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.**_

_**- Lo sé, he hablado muchas veces con él, pero…**_

_**- Ya, ya, es testarudo como una mula.**_

_**- Pues ahí abajo **_(refiriéndose A Harry claramente) _**se va encontrar con la olma de su zapato **_(dijo Minerva sin poder evitar reírse)


	14. Chapter 14

_**- Vamos a ver señor Potter. Hoy hace una semana des de que fuera expulsado de las clases. Y sin mencionar el nefasto incidente de hoy en el invernadero y las innumerables ocasiones en que he tenido que perder mi tiempo en enseñarle buenas maneras y algo de obediencia, creo que la cosa no ha ido tan mal ¿Qué cree usted, señor Potter, cómo cree que le ha ido esta semana?**_

_****__**- **_No lo sé, señor. 

_****__**- **_Vaya, una vez más el elocuente señor Potter se ha quedado sin palabras ante una pregunta mía. Nch. Como sea. Que da una semana más por delante y espero que sepa comportarse mejor, porque ahora que sabe la rutina seré menos benévolo con usted ¿Me ha entendido?

_****__**- **_Si, señor (¿BENÉVOLO? ¡Y UN CUERNO! Snape había sido todo lo opuesto a benévolo con él)**.**

_****__**- **_Y señor Potter si vuelve a hablar con algún alumno de la escuela, va a sentirlo mucho, mucho, mucho ¿Me he explicado lo suficientemente bien o necesita de un ejemplo? (dijo Snape, mientras se llevaba la mano a la hebilla del cinturón para desabrocharlo. Harry lo miró en pánico)

_****__**- **_No, señor, no. NO es necesario ningún ejemplo, lo entendí bien. 

_****__**- **_En ese caso, tomé su poción (alargándole un vaso con líquido dentro)**_ y a su cuarto._**

_****__**- **_¿Profesor?

_****__**- **_¿Sí?

_****__**- **_Yo le avisé a Malfoy que estaba expulsado y que no debía estar allí.

_****__**- **_Primero, el señor Malfoy al igual que el resto de alumnos saben de su condición actual. Segundo, no debió haber hablado para nada con el señor Malfoy, le recuerdo una vez más que es usted él que está expulsado. Ni para avisarle ni para saludarlo (Harry puso una cara de ¿estás bromeando, no? ¿saludar yo a Malfoy? Cuando los sapos críen lana)**Y tercero, como sabe ya he tratado ese tema con el señor Malfoy, y créame cuando le digo que dudo mucho que se vuelva a repetir. Así que no haga que me arrepienta de no haberlo castigado por su desliz de hoy. No quiero más "charlas" con sus compañeros.**

_****__**- **_¿Señor? ¿Es usted el padrino de Malfoy?

_****__**- **_Grrrr Mi relación con el señor Malfoy no es de su incumbencia, pero como va a ser mi tutelado durante este curso y está claro que ha oído a Draco llamándome padrino, se lo diré, si, soy el padrino de Draco Malfoy. Pero no sé engañe, no hago ningún tipo de favoritismos con él.

_****__**- **_Si, claro (dijo Harry rodando los ojos, Snape arqueó la ceja y se quedó mirándolo profundamente durante unos buenos segundos. Harry tragó saliva y cerró los ojos intentando pensar que había sido un sueño y que cuando los abriera estaría en su cama. Pero no al abrirlos estaba Snape delante de él, indicándole con el dedo que se acercará. Harry inconscientemente se cubrió el trasero, pero se acercó. Entonces Snape le agarró de la oreja y sin dejarla ni un instante tiró de Harry y de su oreja hasta la habitación) **_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento _**(iba suplicando Harry que se veía recibiendo una zurra como la que había recibido Malfoy)

_****__**- **_Señor Potter, acaba de ganarse una hora más de estudio todas las mañanas, su día ahora empieza a las seis, yo si fuera usted, me iría ya a acostar, a partir de mañana va a madrugar mucho (y con un golpe de capa, salió de la habitación de Harry. Harry resopló aliviado mientras acariciaba su pobre oreja)**_._**

_Si la primera semana de castigo había sido una pesadilla para Snape y para Harry, cada uno desde su punto de vista. La segunda no fue, mejor, ambos estaban de peor humor y saltaban a la más mínima, ambos contabas las horas para que se acabara ese castigo._

_El lunes nada más empezar la mañana apareció el papiro encolado en la puerta de la habitación de Harry, con su nuevo horario. _

Tareas para el señor Harry James Potter para el día 26 de septiembre de 1994.

6:00 Aseo

6:15 Desayuno.

6:35 Copia de las normas de Hogwarts (de la página 23 a página 72 del libro Historia de Hogwarts).

7:35 Resumen de los capítulo del 15 al 19 de historia de la magia. Y ejercicios de autoevaluación del libro.

11:00 Pausa para sándwich, fruta y vaso de leche.

11:15 Resumen de los capítulo del 20 y 21 de Encantamientos. Y ejercicios de autoevaluación del libro

13:00 Ayuda a los elfos en la cocina

14:30 Almuerzo con el señor Filch.

15:00 Resumen del capítulo 9 del Astronomía y ejercicio de autoevaluación

17:00 Merienda una pieza de fruta, un sándwich y un vaso de leche/te/zumo.

17:15: Paseo

17:45 Redacción, de mínimo 1800 palabras, sobre la evolución y las diferencias de los ungüentos, cremas y pomadas utilizadas en la magia oscura.

19:00 Copia de las normas de Hogwarts (de la página 23 a página 72 del libro Historia de Hogwarts).

20:00: Cena

20:30 Evaluación sobre las tareas y comportamiento del día

21:00 Luces fuera y dormir.

_Harry vio con horror no solo que debía levantarse una hora antes sino que debía acostarse media hora antes. Las nueve, no recordaba haberse acostado tan temprano nunca. Ni de muy pequeño. Lo cierto es que con que se quitara del medio y no molestara los Dursley nunca le habían puesto una hora de dormir. Además había al menos dos horas de copia de las malditas normas. Y Snape había subrayado lo de comportamiento, eso le olía demasiado a azufre. Harry se decidió que no iba a darle ninguna excusa a Snape para que lo castigará aún más, así que decidió que cumpliría las tareas como si fuera un maldito robot. No iba a darle ese gustazo a Snape, iba a ser el perfecto soldado._

_La tarde del jueves, fue especialmente dura, Snape había tenido un día horrible con los de último curso, se suponía que los chicos deberían de centrase más, se iban a graduar, y debían de prepararse a conciencia para los N.E.W.T.s. Pero en vez de eso, parecían más preocupados por sus peinados o sus ropas o cualquier otra estupidez. Para Harry tampoco fue fácil, durante todo el día había estado estudiando historia de la magia y astronomía. Dos de sus asignaturas "favoritas". Además Filch le había obligado limpiar todos los vestuarios de las prácticas de Quidditch y las gradas y campo. Aquello le hizo recordar cuanto añoraba jugar con sus compañeros. Así que durante el paseo de la tarde junto al lago a la tercera vez que Harry intentó librarse de la mano de Snape, éste hizo algo más que perder la paciencia y a fuerza de nalgadas lo llevó de regreso a los calabozos._

**__****- **Señor Potter, los términos de su castigo quedaron muy claros el primer día. ¿Se puede saber a qué diantre ha venido toda la escenita del paseo de esta tarde?_(dijo Severus tras entrar en el dormitorio de Harry y soltarle la oreja). Harry se apresuró a alejarse de Severus en cuanto estuvo libre)._

**__****- **Señor, con el debido respeto, no tengo 3 años, ir agarrado de la mano es denigrante.

**__****- **Con el debido respeto _(dijo burlándose)**,** _**señor Potter, le recuerdo que sus actos des de que entrara en esta escuela solo han hecho que no pueda confiar en usted. Además está usted aún expulsado, y en su status de expulsado, ir agarrado de la mano es la única manera que se le permite salir**_(Severus le dijo con ninguna paciencia)._

**__****- **Pues entonces no saldré más_(dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con cara de odio, como si por algún tipo de hechizo maléfico Harry acabara de olvidar que estaba frente al profesor Severus Snape, el más aterrador de todos los profesores de Hogwarts)._

**__****- **Aunque nada me haría más feliz, no es posible. Madame Pomfrey dejó muy claro que debía de hacer algo de ejercicio y tomar más aire fresco. Y teniedo en cuenta que las prácticas Quidditch están totalmente fuera de lugar, el paseo se queda _(Severus se hacía cruces que estuviera dándole explicaciones a aquel mocoso arrogante)**.**_

**__****- **¿Y si simplemente camina a mi lado?

**__****- **¿Y si simplemente le llevo como lo he llevado antes... de la oreja y a base de palmadas?_(le dijo ya rechinando los dientes)._

**__****- **No está siendo razonable, profesor_(dijo Harry dando un pisotón en el suelo y Severus abrió mucho los ojos estaba atónito)_**. ¡No puede tratarme así!**

**__****- **Debo de haberme vuelto muy blando para que se le haya olvidado por completo que está usted castigado y con quien está hablando. Pero eso tiene una muy sencilla solución. Quedan 4 días de expulsión, me aseguraré que le quede claro que está usted castigado y no de vacaciones, señor Potter. Y podemos empezar ahora mismo_ (dijo remangándose las mangas. Harry tragó saliva y dio un paso hacía atrás, el proceso se repitió hasta que Harry dio con el frio muro de piedra que hacía de pared. Entonces Snape sonrió y sacó su varita) **Fulminatis textilis**(y Harry quedó totalmente desnudo de cintura para bajo)**Actio cane**(y la varita se transformó en una larga vara de sauce. Snape tomó por la nuca a Harry y lo giró, haciéndolo mirar a la pared)_**Las manos en la pared, cuerpo reclinado y esta vez, señor Potter los contará y me dará las gracias**_( y sin más Severus dejó caer el primer varazo sobre los muslos de Harry) _

_**ZWASSS**_

**__****- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah _(gritó Harry que no se lo esperaba, maldita sea, aquel dolor estaba entre una descarga eléctrica y pillarse los dedos con una puerta. Había recibido auténticas palizas de su tío y de su primo pero jamás le habían pegado con una vara, y ahora sabía que era algo que le hubiera gustado no probar en su vida. Severus esperó unos instantes pero no recibió respuesta alguna)._

**__****- **Señor Potter, si no cuenta y no me da las gracias como es debido me estaré aquí toda la tarde. Créame cuando le digo que yo puedo aguantar mucho más rato castigándole que usted siendo castigado.

**__****- **Uno, señor, gracias profesor.

**__****- **Eso, es pero este no contaba. Empecemos de nuevo y asegúrese que esta vez sigue mis instrucciones (dijo el profesor Snape sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus palabras)**.**

**ZWASS**

**__****- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH UUUUUUNO señor, gracias profesor _(Harry se quedaba sin aliento cada vez que esa maldita cosa hacía contacto con su trasero)_**.**

**ZWASSSS**

**__****- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AJUM AJUM AYYYY BUFFFFFF DOS SEÑOOOOR, gracias Profesor.

**ZWASSSSS **

**__****- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau auuu auuu noooo grrrrr tre-tres señor, gracias profesor _(Harry ya estaba llorando como un bebé solo habían sido 4 golpes, pero maldita sea, era imposible permanecer estoico)._

**ZWASSS**

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah bwuaaaaaaaaaa buf buf buf**_ (respiraba con dificultad) _**cuatro…cuatro señor, gracias profesor.**

**ZWASS **_(esa fue especialmente dura y Harry se puso erguido del dolor, pero en seguida volvió a la posición, eso lo había aprendido de su tío, no era buena idea cabrear al tipo que te está zurrando hay que mostrarse lo más sumiso posible, para que no se enfade más)_

**__****- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa snif snif aaaaah snif ci-cin-cinco señor _(apenas sin voz), _**gracias profesor.**

_****__**- **_Finite Incantem(dijo Severus y la vara volvió a ser su varita normal y Harry volvía a estar total y adecuadamente vestido) **A menos que quiera repetir esta experiencia le aconsejo, señor Potter que no vuelva a retarme, ni a dirigirse a mí con esa falta de respeto. Lávese la cara y **(se miró el reloj) **póngase con la lectura del capítulo "Enseñanzas mágicas y Muggles". Lo quiero terminado para las siete**_(y Severus se fue dejándolo aún en shock por la zurra que se acababa de llevar. Solo habían sido 6 varazos. Los gemelos habían hablado de hasta 20. Harry siempre había pensado que el dolor físico no sería algo que lo hiciera temblar jamás, al fin y al cabo des de que tenía uso de razón estaba habituado a él, pero aquella vara, dios, aquello era diferente. Era algo que no quería volver a repetir en su vida. Podía con puñetazos, tirones de pelo, bofetones, patadas ¡Incluso correazos o latigazos con el cable de la aspiradora!. Pero la vara y su trasero no era una combinación factible, no, eso seguro que no.)_

_Harry estudió el resto de la tarde de píe, incluso escribió sus ejercicios de píe, cuidando la caligrafía al máximo, algo le decía que su tarea de ese día iba a ser revisada con lupa. La tarde se le hizo larga y corta a la vez. Larga porque los seis varazos escocían una mala cosa y ni siquiera el agua fresca le había calmado algo. Y corta porque cuando menos quieres que llegue una cosa antes llega, en este caso era la noche y tener que volver a ver a Snape._


	15. Chapter 15

_Snape por su parte estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado. No es como si se sintiera arrepentido o algo, ese mocoso insufrible se merecía algo más que 6 varazos. Si en vez de apartar la mirada o aplaudirle las locuras que él y sus amigos se empecinaban en meterse, se le hubiera reprendido a la primera bobada, quizás el chico lograra acabar la escuela de una sola pieza. Lo que hacía que Snape no pudiera dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza era la reacción de Harry. La vara dolía como una mala cosa, lo sabía por propia experiencia. Pero también sabía que Harry había recibido palizas mucho peores que esos 6 varazos. La reacción del muchacho había sido totalmente desproporcionada. De ser Draco, no dudaría en pensar que solo había actuado de esa forma para que fuera más indulgente. Pero Potter no era así, era orgulloso como su padre y le gustaba jugar al héroe. ¿Entonces a qué venía todo esa muestra de sentimentalismo? Perder su tiempo en esos pensamientos enfurecía aún más a Snape. Si no tuviera él suficientes problemas ya en su vida, ahora encima tenía que lidiar con las emociones del insufrible de Potter. Snape no lograba centrarse, así que decidió echar un vistazo a lo que estaba haciendo Harry. Snape sacó su varita y en un caldero conjuró un hechizo casi inaudible. De repente vio la mazmorra donde estaba Harry. Estaba de píe haciendo los deberes, se le veía realmente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Toda una novedad, seguro para el señor Potter. Poner sus 5 sentidos en algo que no fuera una estúpida aventura de las suyas. Snape se dio cuenta que de vez en cuando el chico se llevaba la mano al trasero para sobárselo, Snape rodó los ojos, pero que melodramático era ese chico. Capaz de enfrentarse a mortífagos, romperse casi todos los huesos del cuerpo, aguantar los malos tratos de sus familiares, pero ahí estaba, allí de píe, sobándose el trasero como si estuviera bajo los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus. Snape dio un bufido de disgusto y se fue hacía el laboratorio, hacer pócimas siempre lo había relajado. _

_La hora de la cena finalmente llegó, Harry parecía un conejito asustado y Snape no paraba de poner muecas de disgusto. Cuando acabaron de cenar. Snape se levantó y le indicó a Harry que lo siguiera a sus aposentos. Harry tragó, saliva, agarró sus tareas y corrió tras Snape para seguirlo. Solo esperaba que el murciélago grasiento se diera satisfecho con su trabajo y no volviera a castigarlo._

**- Sus ejercicios**_ (ordenó muy seco tras sentarse en su escritorio. Harry tragó saliva y se los dejó encima de la mesa. Snape estuvo mirándolos con detenimiento y de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para mirar rápidamente a Harry con cara de pocos amigos)._**Sino fuera porque sé que la señorita Granger jamás se rebajaría a hacer trampas con los estudios o a colaborar con otros estudiantes para que los hicieran, podría pensar que estos ejercicios los ha hecho ella misma.**

**- ¿Eso significa que están bien, no?**_(Snape lo miró fijamente, Harry volvió a tragar saliva y añadió) _**señor.**

**- Eso significa que usted es capaz de hacer mucho más. Hasta hoy pensaba que había heredado los sesos de su padre, pero es evidente que algo de su madre también hay por ahí. Y eso hace que me replantee muchas cosas. Usted no es un estúpido que corre hacia el peligro, como pensaba **(_Harry sonrió). _**No señor, lo que usted es…, es un holgazán que corre hacía el peligro **(a Harry se le borró la sonrisa de golpe).

**- Nunca me había esforzado tanto, no quería que**_…(Harry se mordió la lengua no quería dar ideas) _**Solo usted podría convertir algo bueno en un insulto **_(dijo molesto Harry) _**señor.**

**- Señor Potter si aquí hay alguien que debe sentirse molesto, ese debería ser yo, porque contemplando este trabajo me doy cuenta que todos estos años nos ha estado tomando el pelo, presentándonos esos trabajos tan mediocres.**

**- No eran tan mediocres.**

**- Lo eran, y no me discuta **_(dijo Snape sonando enfadado. Harry dio un paso hacia a tras)._**A partir de hoy este será el varemo que utilizaré para calificar sus ejercicios. Y tenga seguro que no aceptaré de nuevo esos trabajos y esas prácticas tan mediocres, no sabiendo que es usted capaz de mucho más. **

**- Pero durante el curso hay muchas más clases y están las prácticas, mis amigos y …**

**- Y ponerse en peligro constantemente **_(dijo sarcásticamente Snape). _**Le recuerdo señor Potter que Howgarts es una escuela, y que aquí se viene a aprender. Parece que eso se le ha pasado por alto en los últimos años.**

**- Señor, sé perfectamente que Hogwarts es una escuela. Solo digo que no puedo dedicar tanto tiempo a las tareas.**

**- ¿Porqué no? ¿No se lo dedica a caso su amiga la señorita Granger?**

**- Bueno sí, pero ella es diferente.**

**- ¿En qué señor Potter? **_(Snape lo miraba muy curioso)._

**- En…en…en… a ella le gusta estudiar.**

**- En ese caso señor Potter le sugiero que empiece a gustarle estudiar porque ya le he dicho lo que esperaré de sus trabajos a partir de ahora. **

**-** **Está pidiéndome un imposible** _(dijo enfadado Harry)._

**- Pues hágalo posible, porque si no estoy satisfecho con su rendimiento créame que haré muy patente mi disgusto **_(Harry se cubrió el trasero con ambas manos) _**Eso mismo** _(sonrió Snape)_ **señor Potter.**

**- No puede atizarme por que mis tareas no sean perfectas.**

**- ¿No puedo señor Potter? Según la autoridad que el ministerio me ha conferido sobre usted, creo que si que puedo. Y no solo puedo sino que no dudaré en hacerlo si veo que vuelve a al mediocridad a la que nos tenía acostumbrados estos años. **

**- ¡Eso no es justo!**

**- La vida raramente lo es. Tome esto** _(y le alargó un frasquito)_ **tómeselo antes de acostarse. Y ahora fuera de mi vista ya me ha hecho perder suficientemente el tiempo y aún tengo mucho que hacer** _(Harry miró receloso el frasco)_ **Sino quiere tomárselo, usted mismo, pero ya tiene 13 años, edad más que suficiente para saber lo que más le conviene **_(Harry lo miró con odio y tomó el frasquito). _

**- Buenas noches, profesor** (dijo entre dientes Harry y se dio media vuelta para salir todo muy digno él).

**- Buenas noches, señor Potter **_(dijo aguantándose la risa Snape. Debía de confesar que era divertido hacer enfadar de esa manera al mocoso. Cuando se enfadaba ponía morritos, al igual que los ponía Lily cuando se enfadaba, y al igual que a su madre el enfado le duraba lo que le dura un suspiro)._


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando al fin se quedó solo de nuevo Severus Snape se sirvió una taza de té, necesitaba relajarse un poco y se sentó a leer en su cómoda silla de orejas cerca de la chimenea. No llevaba ni 10 hojas cuando un elfo doméstico le comunicó que la cena ya estaba servida en la estancia del joven señor Potter. Severus respiró hondo y dejó el libro de nuevo en su sitio y siguió al elfo hasta la mazmorra que hacía de dormitorio de Harry.

Al entrar Harry ni levantó la mirada se le veía muy molesto, solo al sentarse Severus en la mesa, abrió la boca para dejar salir un débil "buenas noches, profesor". Severus rodó los ojos y tomando paciencia también le dijo "buenas noches". La cena fue casi en riguroso silencio, no fue hasta casi el final que Severus, haciendo de tripas corazón, tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer y hacer caso al consejo que tanto Albus como Minerva le habían dado. Si quería hacer bien la función de tutor, también debería escuchar al muchacho…de vez en cuando.

- **¿Y bien señor Potter? Estamos a jueves, en tres días regresará usted a las clases ¿Espero que haya entendido que atacar a un miembro de la escuela o compañero es algo deleznable y que tiene unas consecuencias funestas, incluso para el gran señor Harry Potter?** _(Severus tenía muy claro que lo escuchara no significaba que tuviera que ser dulce con él)_.

- **Sí, señor. Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar** _(dijo muy seco y sin levantar la mirada de su plato)._

- **Señor Potter es de buena educación mirar a la cara a la gente cuando se habla** _(le regañó pero no con mucho interés, y lo perdió del todo al ver que Harry alzaba su mirada del plato y lo miraba directamente a la cara)._ **Me alegra oír eso, pero me alegrará más cuando lo vea.**

- **No tengo intención alguna de regresar aquí...señor**_ (dijo medio avalentonado medio receloso)._

- **Eso es una excelente noticia, señor Potter. Porque le aseguro que no le iba a gustar nada su regreso** _(Snape entrecerró los ojos como si le estuviera echando una maldición. Aquella era su mirada para intimidar a sus alumnos y realmente intimidaba, Harry tragó saliva)_.

- **Le quedan tres días aun de expulsión, señor Potter y como ha comprobado pienso asegurarme personalmente que estos tres días acabe de entender que sus actos también tiene consecuencias.**

- **¿Señor? ¿Me volverá a zurrar con la vara? **_(preguntó casi en pánico Harry, aquella reacción volvió a descolocar a Severus. ¿Pero que le pasaba a ese chico con la vara?)._

- **Por favor, señor Potter…no me venga con esas, le he visto sufrir heridas mucho más severas que esos 5 varazos, además si se tomó lo que le di ya no le debe ni de doler **_(Harry se sonrojó mucho)_.** ¿No se lo ha tomado verdad?**_ (Harry bajó la cabeza. Severus respiró hondo y contó hasta 10)_. **¿Dónde está el frasco que le di?**

- **En el cajón de la mesita de noche **_(dijo tímidamente)._

- **Pues vaya a por él y tráigamelo **_(dijo intentando mantenerse sosegado, Harry se levantó de la mesa como si tuviera un muelle en el culo y trajo el frasquito). _**Bébaselo**_ (ordenó muy seco Severus. Esta vez Harry no lo dudó ni un segundo, se bebió todo el contenido del frasquito. El sabor era amargo pero no del todo vomitivo. Nada más beberlo notó que no le dolía las articulaciones, ni la espalada y sobre todo el escozor de las 5 líneas de la vara se esfumaron en el acto)._

- **Gracias** _(dijo avergonzado)__**.**_

- **Ahora que sus posaderas ya no tienen ningún problema, vuelva a sentarse y acabe de cenar, no está usted precisamente en condiciones de saltarse ninguna comida.**

- **Sí, señor…**_(Harry se sentó de nuevo y continuó cenando, pero iba mirando de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo al amargado profesor de pócimas)_.

- **¿Qué pasa señor Potter? ¿Qué tiene mi cara de tan interesante? ¿Acaso me equivoqué y en vez de darle una pócima para aliviar el dolor le di un elixir de amor?**

- **No, señor **_(dijo aún más rojo)_**. Solo…es…bueno….nada, lo siento, señor.**

- **Señor Potter **_(resopló Severus)._** Está claro que quiere decirme algo, suéltelo de una vez y acabemos ya con las bufonadas.**

- **¿Señor? ¿Por qué me ha dado la pócima para el dolor?**

- **¿A acaso no le dolía? **_(alzó una ceja)._

- **Sí, señor. Pero… **_(Harry se mordió los labios)_.** Señor…no era el dolor parte del castigo.**

- **Señor Potter, le castigué por su falta de respeto y su mal comportamiento. Usted ha aprendido la lección ¿Verdad, señor Potter?**

- **Sí, señor.**

- **¿Entonces para que continuar con el dolor?**_ (Harry se hundió de hombros)_ **Señor Potter si quisiera torturarle créame sé cientos de maneras de hacerlo y todas mucho más creativas que unos cuantos azotes en su trasero. Y a la pregunta de antes, si señor Potter si vuelve usted a romper una de las 4 normas que le dije, sí volveré a castigarlo. Ha dejado muy claro que no aprende sino es con estímulos negativos. En estos días que ha estado usted expulsado ha trabajado muy bien, probablemente mejor de lo que lo ha hecho en su vida. Y aunque su comportamiento deja mucho que desear aún, también he de decirle que no ha sido tan insolente como nos tiene acostumbrados.**

- **No soy insolente, señor** (contestó y nada más contestar se dio cuenta que estaba replicándole. Severus esbozó una media sonrisa).

- **Por supuesto, y el papa de Roma no es católico, señor Potter.**_(Harry iba a decir algo pero cerró el pico, sabía que eso solo le daría alza a Snape para contestarle mordazmente)_** Señor Potter, le quedan tres días de expulsión, y aunque estoy satisfecho con su trabajo…espero un comportamiento ejemplar los tres días que faltan.**

- **Sí, señor.**

- **Más le vale, ya le he dicho que a partir de ahora no voy a ser más indulgente con usted. Ahora soy su tutor y sobre mi cabeza recae su bienestar y su futuro, y me tomo mis deberes muy en serio, señor Potter. Así que, asegúrese de seguir mis órdenes,** comportarse y aplicarse más en sus estudios y todo le irá bien.

- **Sí, señor** _(dijo muy flojito_)**.**

- **Debo estar informado de todo lo que sucede, para poder hacer bien mi labor de tutor, así que cuando acabe la expulsión y regrese usted a sus clases, estableceremos unas tutorías, en las cuales usted me informará de cómo va todo y si tiene algún problema ¿Entendido?**

- **Sí, señor** _(dijo Harry sin saber bien si eso era algo bueno o algo malo)_**.**

- **Muy bien, ahora que hemos dejado algunos punto claros. ¿Tiene algo que le preocupe o de lo que sienta necesidad de hablar?**

- **No…No señor**_ (por alguna razón Harry se sintió que era todo muy embarazoso)_.

- **En ese caso, le recomiendo que se acueste hoy pronto, mañana espero tan buenos resultados como hoy**_(Y Snape se levantó de la mesa y dejó al muchacho sentado aún intentado averiguar si aquello era algún tipo de juego perverso del murciélago grasiento o realmente Severus Snape acababa de comportarse un poco más humano con él). _


	17. Chapter 17

El viernes fue un día muy agotador para Harry. No solo por tener que madrugar sino porque sobre su cabeza rondaba la amenaza de Severus. Harry estaba convencido que si el murciélago grasiento encontraba el más mínimo error la emprendería con su pobre trasero. Harry tenía experiencia en eso, sabía que una vez se abre la caja de las tortas es más que fácil llevarse una sino se va con pies de plomo. Es como cuando su tío decidió que ya era muy mayor para recibir solo palmadas y empezó a usar la correa, des de aquel día no había caído ni una palmada más sobre él, todo era puras palizas con la correa o cualquier cosa que pillara a mano. Al igual que con el tiempo su tío cada vez encontraba más motivos para hacerlo merecedor de una paliza. A veces solo era una mirada o una distracción, pero Harry había aprendido a hacerse casi imperceptible. Pero no esperaba que tuviera que seguir con esa actitud en la escuela. La escuela hasta entonces había sido su sanctum sanctórum. Sí, había pasado alguna que otra situación peligrosa, pero aún así allí se sentía a salvo. Harry no perdió mucho tiempo autocompadeciéndose, sabía que eso no lo llevaba a ninguna parte, así que respiró hondo y se resignó, le tocaría hacerse imperceptible para Snape también. Al menos durante una temporada, hasta que las cosas se relajaran un poco.

Snape por lo contrario tuvo un muy buen día, por alguna razón se sentía de buen humor. Bueno todo lo buen humor que se podía sentir el cascarrabias del profesor Snape. Es de suponer que en el inconsciente Snape se sentía aliviado pensando que sus planes para convertir a Harry en un alumno ejemplar lo mantendrían alejado del peligro. Pero era el subconsciente, porque Snape se decía que su "buen humor" se debía a que ya era viernes y solo quedaban tres días para librarse del fastidioso mocoso berrinchoso de Potter. Bueno, no es como si se librara, pero el hecho que regresara a su dormitorio y a sus clases le haría la vida más cómoda para él.

Harry miró el reloj con terror las cinco menos cinco de la tarde, Snape entraría en cualquier momento para sacarlo a dar el vergonzoso paseo por el lago. Harry se apresuró a repasar el último ejercicio que había hecho en busca de algún error. Trabajar tan intensamente en los deberes era agotador, Harry no entendía como a Hermione no le había dado ya una neurisma. A él le dolían los ojos y la cabeza, incluso le dolía la mano de tanto escribir. Le dolía toda la espalda y el cuello de la tensión en la que estaba sometido. Harry sentía como si llevara días sin dormir. Aunque lo cierto es que en aquellos días había dormido bastante, incluso más de lo que habituaba.

Snape hizo su entrada como siempre de forma muy dramática, con el vuelo de túnica y todo. Harry, dejó la pluma y el pergamino con sumo cuidado y sin hacerlo esperar, se puso de píe y en una actitud muy sumisa se acercó a Severus. Snape no dijo nada, lo miró con cierta extrañeza pero le agarró la mano y salieron a dar el acostumbrado paseo. Harry no abrió la boca en todo el paseo, no aceleró el paso ni intentó ir por zonas poco transitadas, como había hecho en las anteriores ocasiones. Simplemente paseó con Snape. Snape no lo encontró gracioso, en el fondo disfrutaba de abochornar un poco a la celebridad de la escuela.

Severus al regresar a la mazmorra le indicó a Harry que lo siguiera hasta sus aposentos, Harry se puso tenso, so hizo devolverle la sonrisita burlona a Severus. Pero Severus simplemente le indicó que hiciera le resto de tareas que tenía programadas para el día en su despacho. Harry pensó que Snape quería asegurarse que no hacía ningún tipo de trampa o que no tenía ni un segundo de descanso. Pero no dijo nada, solo obedeció. Cuando ya llevaba dos horas trabajando en un ensayo de pócimas precisamente. Severus le llamó la atención, Harry estaba seguro que al fin Snape había encontrado la excusa para volver a castigarlo. Pero Snape solo le dijo que se fuera a preparar un té con leche para los dos. Harry ni lo pensó se levantó y obedeció como si fuera designio divino. Regreso, al cabo de 5 minutos, con dos tazas de té, la jarrita de leche y el azucarero con sumo cuidado de no derramar ni una gota. Harry sabía como podía encolerizar a un adulto que un niño rompiera tazas y platos o estropeara el mobiliario. Sobre todo si el niño en cuestión era él. Severus observó al muchacho, parecía un conejito asustado, aunque disfrutaba viendo como el chico temblaba con su sola presencia, aquello no era divertido. El chico estaba aterrado, y eso tampoco era su intención, solo el miedo suficiente para que no le faltara el respeto y le obedeciera sin rechistar. ¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Sentarlo en su regazo y decirle que no debía tener miedo, que estaba a salvo. ¡Jamás! Seguro que ese incorregible diablo se aprovecharía de su buen gesto y se le subirían los humos y empezaría a burlarse de él como había hecho en el pasado su padre. Pero tampoco iba a dejar al crío así, no era algo agradable, ni para él.

**_- _****Potter** _(Harry lo miró asustado)_** ¿He de entender por su actitud que ha tomado mis palabras de ayer en serio, no****_? _**_(Snape se dio un callejón así mismo mentalmente, esa realmente no era forma de hacer sentir al chico más tranquilo)._

**- Sí, señor. **

**- Eso espero, si estoy satisfecho con su trabajo mañana le daré un par de horas para que las dedique a lo que más le plazca, siempre que recuerde su status de expulsado** _(Severus se maldijo ¿De donde había salido eso? Una cosa era que el chico no estuviera asustado y otra bien distinta premiarlo)._

**- Sí, señor **_(contestó sin ningún tipo de emoción. Harry sabía que Severus encontraría la más minima excusa para no solo concederle esas horas sino para utilizar de nuevo la vara. Solo era otro truco retorcido del murciélago, pero Harry era perro viejo en esas triquiñuelas sicológicas, sabía que solo estaba jugando con él, que Severus no tenía ninguna intención de ser amable con él)._

**- Y hoy dedicaremos un rato a hablar. Más vale que nos vayamos acostumbrando a esta nueva rutina, al fin y al cabo a partir de la semana que viene, se va a repetir al menos una vez por semana **_(Severus no podía creer lo que salía de su boca, ¿estarían afectándole los gases de las pócimas de los brutos de cuarto curso y se le estaría licuando el cerebro?__**).**_

**- Eso no será necesario. No hay nada que tenga que contar, nada que usted no sepa ya. Al fin y al cabo estoy vigilado las 24 horas del día, seguro que sabe lo que he hecho esta semana, mejor que yo mismo.**

**- ¿Está siendo impertinente conmigo, señor Potter? **_(sonrió finalmente con malicia Snape. Ahí estaba el Harry que él conocía, pura arrogancia y prepotencia. A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la medula, reconocía la situación, estaba cayendo en el juego de Severus)._

- **No, señor. Solo****_…_**_ (¿Y cómo salía ahora él de ese embolado?)_ **Solo pensé que podría dedicarse su tiempo a lago mejor, al fin y al cabo no he hecho nada esta semana que no sepa ya** _(dijo de la forma más humilde que pudo Harry_).

**-** **Señor Potter, creo que no me expliqué bien el otro día cuando le dije que tendríamos tutorías usted y yo cada semana. Esas tutorías no solo son para que yo me ponga al corriente de sus actividades sino también para que me explique**_(Severus respiró hondo, aquello era más difícil de lo que debería ser) _**todo aquello que le inquieta o que le preocupa o cómo se encuentra. ¿Ha tenido alguna molestia en estos días, señor Potter? **_(Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que aparte de las que le causaba él no había tenido ninguna)._

**- Hoy me ha dolido un poco la cabeza y la espalda, señor.**

**- La falta de costumbre de estudiar, supongo. No hay nada más que ver su postura al hacer sus tareas. ¿Acaso no le han enseñado a sentarse de una forma correcta? **_(Y Severus se levantó de su silla y fue hacía donde estaba Harry y lo colocó recto y le acercó la mesa para que no tuviera que forzar la posición de los brazos)_**Para unos minutos, supongo que no importa como se siente uno. Pero si va a hacer las cosas bien a partir de ahora, más vale que empiece sentándose bien, su espalda se lo agradecerá. Seguramente el dolor de cabeza también es por las cervicales **_(Severus agarró un vial del bolsillo interior de su chaleco y se lo alargó. Harry lo miró como si estuviera viendo un perro de tres cabezas) _**Tómese el vial, no quiero pobres excusas para un trabajo mediocre.**

**- Gra-gra-gracias **_(dudó Harry pero se tomó el vial, sintiendo un alivio automático del dolor tanto de cabeza como de espalda)._

**- Y ahora continúa con tu tarea **_(Harry se puso de nuevo a trabajar pero al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que el profesor Severus Sanpe le acababa de tutear)._


	18. Chapter 18

No sabría decir quien estaba más sorprendido si Harry o Severus, pero los ejercicios de aquel día estaban realmente bien. Incluso Severus se sintió algo impresionado al leer las conclusiones de transfiguración. Los ejercicios de pócimas eran correctos, no tenían una gran prosa pero eran pulcros, procedentes y correctos. Nada que se le pudiera criticar. Lily era muy buena en pócimas y transfiguración, seguro que eso lo había heredado de su madre, solo necesitaba un poco de estimulo para aflorar. Cuando acabó de revisar el trabajo que había hecho Harry, lo metió en una carpeta, y le dijo a Harry había hecho un muy buen trabajo. Ese elogio lo descolocó por completo a Harry. Y Severus lo mal interpretó, así que se apresuró a decirle que él era hombre de palabra y que al día siguiente tendría un par de horas para lo que quisiera.

Harry no sabía que hacer con Severus, Harry no confiaba en él, sabía que Severus lo odiaba, y que quería hacerle la existencia insoportable. Pero ese cambio de actitud de las últimas horas, aquello lo descolocaba. Sabía que era algún tipo de truco retorcido pero no lograba ver con intención de qué. Como si ya no tuviera suficiente con su propia familia, los mortífagos y Voldemort.

Durante la cena Severus intentó torpemente entablar una conversación. Severus no era famoso por su don de gentes, y si ya le costaba tener conversaciones de cortesía con adultos, ni hablemos con un mocoso de 13 años. Pero aún así lo intentó, aunque se sentía profundamente estúpido haciéndolo, por alguna extraña razón había algo que le impulsaba a mantener algún tipo de comunicación con aquel chiquillo. Harry se sentía muy incomodo en esa situación, él prefería a un Severus que actuaba como si él fuera una gran molestia y que intentara librarse de su horrible presencia a la más mínima. No sabía cómo debía actuar, no sabía que contestar, ya que Harry estaba seguro que todo era solo una broma pesada de su profesor. Lo más seguro es que estuviera esperando a que bajara la guardia para sonsacarle información que después seguro utilizaría en su contra. Así que Harry iba con píes de plomos y repensaba mucho cada respuesta que daba. Severus se dio cuenta y decidió que lo mejor era no forzar más las cosas, seguro que le chico se lo estaba pasando en grande a su costa, se sentía tan patético que decidió que no tomaría postre y se retiraría pronto a su dormitorio. Pero entonces recordó que tenía la charla pendiente, pero Harry le había dicho que no tenía nada que compartir. Y en el fondo el chico llevaba algo de razón, Severus había monitorizado cada segundo del muchacho des de que fuera expulsado. Aún así, al acabar de cenar, volvió a preguntarle si quería comentarle lago o preguntarle algo. Harry, volvió a negarse y Severus respiró aliviado, quería salir de allí, aquella situación no era ni divertida ni agradable. Harry también respiró aliviado cuando Snape salió y lo dejó al fin a solas. Tanta cercanía lo incomodaba, necesitaba algo de espacio. Sobre todo cuando uno está convencido que está siendo objeto de una broma macabra.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos descansó del todo bien, cada uno tuvo pesadillas de sus respectivas infancias. No eran pesadillas con dementores, Voldemort o la muerte de Lily, eran pesadillas de los recuerdos de su infancia. Severus volvió a soñar con su padre y su tiempo de estudiante, cosa que hacía tiempo que no hacía. Y Harry volvió a soñar con sus tíos y primo, con todas las vicisitudes que había pasado desde que tenía uso de razón. Y de todos los malos momentos que había pasado en los últimos 3 años por culpa de esa maldita cicatriz.

Quizás Minerva y Albus tenían más razón de lo que pensaban, aquellos dos cabezones eran más parecidos de lo que cualquiera diría a simple vista. Y ambos necesitaban aprender a confiar en los demás.

El sábado llegó, era inevitable, después del viernes siempre viene el sábado. El sábado era sin dudarlo el mejor día para Harry. Incluso en su status de expulsado, podía atisbar una diferencia entre el sábado y el resto de días. Harry se despertó como si no hubiera pasado nada en las últimas 48 horas, no fue hasta que apareció uno de los elfos con el desayuno seguido de Severus que cayó en como habían transcurridos las últimas horas con el vampiro.

Severus no había dormido ni una hora, aquella noche había tenido que salir por "trabajo". Últimamente había mucho movimiento entre los antiguos seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado. Aquello lo inquietaba mucho, sabía que si en 13 años se habían escondidos y estaban como en una especie de letargo, no era normal que en las últimas semanas se hicieran tantas "visitas de cortesía" entre antiguos mortífagos y seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado. Todos hablaban como si el regreso del más oscuro de todos los magos que ha habido y habrán fuera un hecho. Severus había informado a Dumbledore sobre los últimos movimientos y las últimas noticias que habían llegado a sus oídos y le había pedido que actuara con cautela. Por ahora solo era especulaciones y chismorreos, no tenían nada veraz a lo que agarrarse. Severus sabía ser paciente cuando había que serlo, y también era de la opinión que precipitarse jamás era algo que saliera bien. Así que al llegar al castillo después de su ronda, simplemente se dio un largo baño relajante mientras leía un buen libro. Como acostumbraba el tiempo le pasó volando, cuando era pequeño le pasaba lo mismo, pero entonces cuando el agua de la bañera se empezaba a enfriar, ya no era agradable continuar leyendo y salía del baño y se metía en la cama. Pero gracias a la magia, el agua de la bañera siempre era la idónea, así que se le podía hacer de día, como pasó esa mañana.

**- Bueno señor Potter ¿Ha pensado ya que hará con esas dos horas que tiene?**_ (dijo Severus sirviéndose un poco más de café en su taza)._

**- No señor, no es como si pudiera ir con mis amigos a practicar algo de Quidditch o de ajedrez mágico. **

**- No, no puede **(_dijo un poco molesto Snape__**).**_** Que tenga esas dos horas no significa que deje de estar expulsado. ¿A caso la vida del ilustre señor Potter se resume en Quidditch, juegos y meterse donde no lo llaman?**

**- No, señor** _(esta vez el molesto era Harry. Pero debía reconocer que se sentía más cómodo con el Snape de siempre__**).**_** Solo que no hay mucho que hacer estando "expulsado".**

**- Como usted vea, por lo que a mi refiere como si quiere pasarse esas dos horas mirando a esa pared. Es su tiempo, no el mío** _(dijo alzando una ceja Severus y mirándolo por encima de la nariz)._

**- Quizás lo haga **_(dijo Harry sonando un poco infantil. Severus solo se lo quedó mirando fijamente, no acababa de creerse que realmente acabara de contestarle eso)._

**- Quizás se pase esas dos horas de píe **_(dijo recalcando el de píe)_** mirando a esa pared **_(la cara de Harry se transformó y toda la valentía se esfumó de golpe)_**s eñor Potter, no se confunda que esté conforme con su trabajo de los últimos dos días no le exime de comportarse como es debido y de hablarme con el respeto que merezco.**

**- Sí, señor **_(dijo bajando la cabeza y haciéndose minúsculo)._

**- Muy bien, porque solo aviso una vez. No me gusta repetirme, así que dese por avisado, no más gansadas. **

**- No, señor.**

**- Y haz el favor de desayunar como dios manda, solo has tomado los cereales y el zumo **_(Snape se dio cuenta que acababa de tutearlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo había hecho)_ **Y póngase recto en la mesa, estamos desayunando en la mesa no en una excursión en el campo.**

**- Menos mal que me lo ha dicho porque tanta piedra y austeridad me hubiera engañado. **

**- Se acabó, ya le avisé **_(Y Snape se levantó y agarró a Harry por la oreja y lo lelvó a base de palmadas hasta una esquina)_**. Ahí se quedará hasta que aprenda a comportarse **_(Y Harry no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, todo fue demasiado rápido. Ahí volvía a estar él. Con la nariz pegada a la pared como un maldito mocoso de 4 años. Pero lo peor, no sabía porque le había provocado así al grasiento murciélago ¿A caso tanto encierro le había afectado a la mollera?)._


	19. Chapter 19

Harry tardó 40 minutos a atreverse a abrir la boca. En esos 40 minutos había pasado por todos los estados del humor y ahora solo sentía que era estúpido continuar mirando a la pared y que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por dejar de hacer el ridículo.

**- ¿Profesor? ¿Cuánto tiempo más me va a hacer estar aquí?** _(preguntó tímidamente Harry)_

**- Eso es algo que solo depende de usted, señor Potter. ¿Se ha calmado ya?**

**- Sí, señor** (_dijo mirándolo de reojo, para ver si Snape estaba muy enfadado)._ **¿Puedo regresar a la mesa ya?**

**- En cuanto conteste a mi pregunta ¿Por qué ha acabado con la nariz pegada a esa esquina como un mocoso de tres años****_?_**_ (Harry se encogió de hombros, Snape tomó aire para no arrancarle la cabeza)_ **Sí no lo sabe, entonces puede quedarse un artito más pensando sobre ello. Cuando tenga la respuesta podrá regresar a la mesa y acabar su desayuno.**

**- Grrrrrr**

**- ¿Decía algo, señor Potter?** _(Snape prefirió hacerse un poco el sordo aunque le había escuchado gruñir perfectamente)._

**- No debí contestarle, señor.**

**- No, no debió. ¿Me puede recordar que 4 reglas le dije que esperaba que respetara siempre?** _(Snape uso su mejor pose de villano para hacer que el chico temblara un poco)._

**- Respeto, obediencia, sinceridad y sensatez.**

**- Exacto. Y si usted no se las toma en serio, yo sí que lo hago, muy en serio. Así que si no quiere tener problemas conmigo debería empezar a tenerlas más en cuenta.**

**- Sí, señor **_(dijo muy flojito y bajando la cabeza)._

**- Regrese a la mesa y acabe su desayuno, su pataleta nos ha costado casi una hora. Ya debería estar en el invernadero ayudando a la profesora Sprout con la llegada de las nuevas semillas.**

**- Lo lamento, profesor.**

**- Sí, claro, deje de balbucear ya y siéntese** _(le ordenó y Harry corrió a sentarse y acabar de desayunar. Snape continuó con la lectura de la prensa hasta que Harry hubo acabado todo. Después "de la mano", por supuesto, lo llevó hasta el invernadero donde estaría bajo la vigilancia de la profesora Sprout el resto de la mañana)._

La mañana fue agradable, no es que la profesora Sprout fuera una de sus favoritas, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar Con el vampiro, grasiento, cascarrabias y feo de Severus Snape. Trabajar fuera siempre era algo que le había agradado a Harry y como buen británico que era disfrutaba de la jardinería. Vale aquello no era exactamente como plantar los tulipanes y las gardenias de tía Petunia, pero era bastante relajante. Bueno si obviamos las plantas que intentan arrancarte un dedo a la que te descuidas. Estaba muy enfrascado acarreando sacos de tierra y macetas que ni se percató de la presencia de su "estimadísimo" profesor de pociones.

Severus se había detenido a hablar sobre unos temas con la profesora Sprout pero de reojo iba viendo como el muchacho trabajaba. Harry trabajaba duro, y aquel no era un trabajo agradecido, pero se le veía tranquilo y en cierto modo feliz. Severus no pudo evitar hacer la comparación con Draco. Aún recordaba la cantidad de quejas que el niño había hecho cuando se había quedado unos días en su casa porque le había hecho recoger sus propios platos y arreglar su propio dormitorio.

**- Señor Potter** _(lo llamó en cuanto se dio cuenta que el chico se había percatado de su presencia)_

**- ¿Profesor? **_(dijo aún tímidamente Harry)_

**- Es hora e su paseo matutino, ¿Recuerda?**

**- Sí, señor, pero aún no he acabado con esto, me queda aún…**

**- Déjalo Harry, si lo haces todo tú ¿Qué harán mis alumnos cuando se comporten mal y los tenga que castigar?** **(dijo la profesora Sprout riendo. Snape solo retorció el hocico).**

**- Gracias, profesora** _(dijo Harry y se quitó los guantes y el delantal)._

**- Primero vaya, a adecentarse, apesta a estiércol y …se lo que sea a lo que huele** _(dijo Snape con cara de estar un poco incómodo. Harry asintió con la cabeza)._ **Tiene 15 minutos señor, Potter, ni un minuto más. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo hoy con su pataleta matutina** _(Harry se sonrojó porque le daba vergüenza que la profesora Sprout pensara de él que era un niño pequeño en vez de un chico de 13 años)._

**- Eso fue innecesario**_ (refunfuñó Harry al pasar al lado de Severus, Severus solo alzó una ceja y Harry salió corriendo hacía las mazmorras para lavarse un poco y cambiarse de ropa)._

**- ¿Vais a pasear por el lago? **_(preguntó la profesora Sprout distraídamente mientras acababa de repasar una lista)._

**-** **Sí, El informe médico del chico dice que le conviene caminar y el aire fresco. Fue idea de Madame Pomfrey o de los paseos.**

**- Sí, Poppy se preocupa mucho por los chicos.**

**- Es su trabajo **(dijo muy seco Severus).

**- Y lo de agarrarlo de la mano, simplemente es muy tierno de tu parte Severus **_(dijo la profesora Sprout sin levantar la vista de su listado. Severus la fulminó con la mirada)._

**- Eso es ridículo, no es por ternura que debo sujetarle la mano al señor Potter sino porque no me fío de él. Estoy seguro que aprovecharía la más mínima oportunidad para poner su vida y la de sus amiguitos en peligro…de ****_nuevo _**_(dijo entre dientes Severus que aquel comentario lo había molestado mucho)_**.**

**- Oh, mis disculpas Severus, lo desconocía. Solo os veía pasear agarrados de la mano y pensé…**

**- Pensó mal **_(le cortó muy seco Severus)_**. Cuando tenga las raíces de Suspiro de Gacirbía a punto me lo dice, tengo un par de pócimas aparcadas a al espera de esas raíces **_(dijo saliendo muy digno del invernadero)._

**- Por supuesto, en un par de noches estarán ya listas para ser recolectadas **_(dijo al fin levantando la vista de su listado y sonriendo un poco maliciosamente. Aunque Severus ya estaba en al puerta del invernadero y aunque la oyó perfectamente no vio su cara)._


End file.
